From the Start
by Luuuli
Summary: Michigan. La relación de House y Cuddy desde cuando se conocieron. Lo que me hubiera gustado que fuera! No se como se hace esto de resumir, solo denme una oportunidad! :) ACTUALICE :D
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién es ese chico, el de allá, en el escritorio? – decía una joven Lisa Cuddy, aspirante a medicina, mientras miraba a un muchacho parado frente al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, con un libro en mano, alto y bien parecido.

Mm, he escuchado su nombre, pero no puedo recordarlo. Sé que trae muertas a muchas chicas aquí en Michigan. – Respondió su amiga, Samanta, arqueando una ceja de manera incitante, riendo.

Se ve bastante interesante… – Comentó, sin quitar la mirada de aquel estudiante.

¿Interesante? ¿Sólo tienes para decir eso? – Cruzándose de brazos, esperando la verdadera respuesta de su amiga.

A parte de que está buenísimo… – Solo lo dijo para complacer a su amiga y que no comenzara con las indirectas, ya la conocía – se ve interesante – sonreía – No sé si lo notaste, pero el libro que tiene en mano es "Remoto pero posible", el que dijo el profesor Brooks hoy bien temprano. Dijo que sería inútil que lo leyéramos, ya que es demasiado extenso y es casi imposible que en nuestra carrera diagnostiquemos a alguien utilizando los métodos que explican allí.

¿Y eso te parece interesante? ¿Tú le observas el libro? Creo que si miras mejor, tiene cosas más "interesantes" que mirar – con tono burlón.

Ignorando el comentario de su amiga, Cuddy dijo:

Me pareció interesante que, sabiendo la inutilidad del libro, lo tomara para leerlo de todas formas, ha de ser muy curioso… eso es interesante, y lindo.

¡Háblale! ¡Háblale! – Decía Samanta, imitando a un niño insistente, zamarreándole el brazo.

Oh, cállate Sam! – Rodando los ojos – Mejor vamos a pedir estos libros y larguémonos de aquí, estoy muerta – mientras recogía los libros de la mesa en que estaban.

Sí, claro, adelántate que debo decirle algo a Jimmy – Dicho esto, corrió hacia otra mesa cerca de allí.

Si… claro, "adelántate", siempre termino llevando todo yo. – murmuraba.

Inconscientemente, Cuddy se apresuraba, esperaba que su intrigante chico continuara allí con la bibliotecaria para que, por lo menos, cruzaran miradas. Cuando levantó la vista, el ya no estaba. Resopló y siguió su camino, sin enojo.

Sí, a nombre de Lisa Cuddy, el miércoles próximo los devolveré, – le decía a la bibliotecaria – muchas gracias. – sonriente. Tomó sus libros rápidamente que casi le tapaban la vista, giró para seguir rumbo, pero un cuerpo alto la detuvo, tropezando con él y dejando caer todos sus libros, haciendo que él tirara los suyos.

Ay lo siento tanto! ¡No podía ver! – Dijo Lisa, apenada mientras juntaba sus libros del suelo.

Está bien, yo tampoco te vi – Respondió una voz grave pero amable, mientras también juntaba sus libros,

Creo que este es tuyo – decía a medida que se levantaba para dárselo – aunque de tantos que llevo ya no estoy seg… – en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron y un extraño frío estremeció a Cuddy, mientras el trataba de ocultar la risa que le causó la reacción de la joven muchacha, a decir verdad estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas lo persigan o se queden calladas al verlo, aunque no podía negar que esta chica era superior a ellas, era muy hermosa, ni separar sus ojos de aquella mirada azulada, más tenue que la de él – seg, seg, segura. – terminó su frase, incorporándose en pie, nerviosa.

Te creo, esos libros deben pesar más que tu – agrego el alto ojiazul para cortar la tensión del ambiente. Cuddy soltó una risita.

Veo que llevas "Remoto pero posible"! Yo también tengo ganas de leerlo – mentía, pero aún no podía creer que hablaba con aquel chico que observaba desde hace un rato.

Y harás bien, no comparto la opinión de muchos profesores, creo que el saber nunca es inútil, uno nunca sabe con qué enfermedades ni con que pacientes se topará, y tener modos de diagnósticos diversos y poco convencionales me parece bueno. Seguramente encontraremos alguna enfermedad con la que se nos agoten los recursos de diagnóstico y ahí sería bueno tener… – En ese momento, Cuddy no pudo escucharlo más, estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento: "Que inteligente es, y que hermosos ojos tiene, muy profundos, tiene fuertes convicciones, mira su cuerpo, es perfecto, ojala supiera que… – ¿No lo crees? –…Lisa, despierta!" y ahí calló en la realidad – ¿No lo crees?

Perdón, ¿qué decías? – desorientada, sin tener idea.

Si no crees que al fin y al cabo el libro podría no ser tan inútil como dicen –

Si, totalmente – Mentira, no pensaba leerlo.

Segundos de silencio, incómodo silencio, en donde sus miradas se avocaron al suelo.

Ah! Nunca me presenté, House; Greg House! – Estirando la mano, cosa que nunca hacía pero esta chica lo merecía, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lisa, Lisa Cuddy – estrechando su mano con la de él, sonriendo.

Bueno, un gusto conocerte LISA CUDDY – decía acentuando el nombre – Hasta pronto – Se despedía cortésmente, lo que le parecía un poco extraño a él, pero debía hacerlo. Era una mujer muy bonita y al parecer muy dulce, y realmente tenía una delantera que mataba!

Lo mismo digo – sonriente, rara vez se la veía a Lisa Cuddy sin una sonrisa, solo cuando sacaba menos de nueve – Hasta luego, Greg – Marchándose, ya se había olvidado hacia donde se dirigía, pero igual se marchaba, quedaría raro que se quedara parada, parecería muy anonadada por el encuentro. Aunque en realidad lo estaba, Greg House era un hombre excepcional! Además de sus ojos y el increíble cuerpo, para Lisa su modo de pensar fue lo que realmente le atrajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Al cabo de dos días, House ya no tenía en mente aquel encuentro. Si bien le había parecido una chica muy dulce e interesante, había cosas más importantes en su cabeza; como el juego de baseball del viernes que debían ganar sí o sí, o la clase que debía presentar esta semana en embriología, o los regaños que se tendría que bancar del decano por haber encendido las alarmas del incendio del gimnasio y provocar una pre-inundación. En fin, muchas cosas tenía en su cabeza el seductor veinteañero, pero lo que más le ansiaba era la fiesta de la próxima semana! Sin duda iba a ser la mejor.

Mientras tanto, Cuddy tampoco le daba tal importancia a ese encuentro, si bien en ese momento le generó algo dentro de ella y realmente le pareció el chico más apuesto, no era algo que le ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el día.

Estaba muy ocupada, era su primera semana en Michigan, debía ponerse al día con las materias. De hecho, ya había hecho el formulario y llenado los papeles para las clases que quería en este semestre e iba camino a entregarlos en biblioteca, con su amiga Samanta.

- Me parece que te anotaste en demasiadas materias, no vas a poder con todas – dijo Samanta, mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

- Salvar vidas debe ser más presión que 10 materias en un semestre – acomodando el escote de su blusa – aparte, entre más termine con las materias, menos semestres voy a tener, más pronto podré ejercer y mi curriculum será mejor. –

– Tiene sentido.

– Por supuesto lo tiene. – egocéntrica, pero a la vez humilde por la presión que sentía.

– Si es lo que quieres… – abriendo las puertas de biblioteca – Ve y entrega tus fichas, yo iré a ver los horarios, ni siquiera sé las materias que quiero.

– Okay – Saludándose – Es la ventaja de ser precavida… – dijo susurrando, sin que la escuchara.

Luego de 20 minutos de espera, pudo llegar con quien la anotaría.

– Bueno – con voz de cansada y queriendo hacer todo rápido, salteándose la amabilidad – estas son todas las materias que quiero – sin despejar los ojos de su cartera, buscando su cédula de identidad, mientras le entregaba al ayudante los papeles – con sus correspondientes horarios y profesores.

– Hola, ¿qué tal?, soy el ayudante por solidaridad cumpliendo su castigo. – Poniendo voz graciosa, como si fuera locutor.

– Lo siento, estoy bastante apurada, también aquí tienes... – mientras seguía buscando en su cartera.

– Y aquí les presentamos a Ms. Ambición 1992! – dijo el ojiazul, mirando los papeles de Lisa.

– ¿Perdón? – indignada, levantando al fin la mirada esperando una disculpa o explicación, pero se encontró algo mejor; ¡era él, Greg House! Sus ojos se agrandaron y se ruborizó. House lo notó y soltó una risita.

– Solo dije que eres ambiciosa, cosa que no es mala en moderación. Te anotaste en muchas materias para ser tu primer semestre, y de hecho, tu primer año. – ella sonreía – Pero ninguna antes de las 11 AM, por lo que deduzco que te gustan las fiestas – dijo con una satisfactoria mirada el estudiante de tercer año, que estaba allí cumpliendo su castigo por la pre-inundación.

– ¿Y qué más puedes deducir, Sherlock? – dijo pícara y desafiante, apoyando sus manos sobre su prominente cadera, ganándose un vistazo general de aquel hombre, alto y seductor.

– A ver… veamos – Haciendo de cuenta que pensaba, en realidad ya había deducido varias cosas – Que estás buscando algo, o mejor, buscando probar algo; quizás quieras probarte a ti misma, tu capacidad – ella lo miraba incrédula, no podía creer que de unos tontos papeles pudo saber tanto sobre ella! No lo entendía, estaba realmente impresionada, pero se limitaba a sonreír nada más, no quería demostrarlo.

– De hecho… – tratando de ocultar que todo era verdad – yo solo…

– Lo sé porque – la interrumpió – te inscribiste en la clase del profesor Lambert, nadie está en ella a no ser que quiera probar algo o no haya más lugar en la cátedra de Siegal, siendo que da la misma cátedra y de manera más sencilla. – dijo con un tono ganador y a la vez seductor, mientras le daba una lapicera y el papel donde debía firmar – Cuddy era tu apellido, ¿verdad? No puedo recordar tu nombre – intentando cambiar de tema, notando la incomodidad de la joven primeriza. –

Lisa, está en la cédula que te acabo de dar – sin borrar su blanca sonrisa.

–Oh, me concentré tanto deduciendo tus objetivos y característica que no leí tu nombre, de todas maneras, el nombre no describe a las personas, los objetivos sí –

– Y los dedujiste bastante bien, para qué mentir – recogiendo su cédula y guardando sus papeles, logrando despegar al fin sus ojos de aquella profunda y encantadora mirada.

– Supongo que también debes ser una ganadora con los jóvenes, o no, apuestos y solteros, aunque quien sabe quizás te gusta lo peligroso, – con la boca medio cerrada – hombres de esta universidad y del mundo!

– Y eso lo sacaste por el narcisismo que muestro al escuchar hablar de mi misma con atención, por la forma en que me visto, mis escotes, mis tacos, o porque tengo muchos amigos varones y recién llegué a Michigan, o porque…

– En realidad, iba a decir por los impresionantes pechos que tienes, pero lo que tu dijiste también es válido. – con una mirada de aceptación, buscando la risa de la joven que estaba comenzando a interesarle. Ella rió y bajó la mirada, colgando su cartera a los hombros.

– Hasta luego… – fingiendo que olvidó su nombre; lo había recordado toda la semana – Greg, nos vemos pronto. – entregándole una cálida sonrisa.

– Adiós Lisa, cuídate – devolviendo una pequeña y linda, pero matadora sonrisa también. Cuddy salió de la biblioteca, House la siguió con los ojos, más bien le siguió el trasero... Esa chica tenía algo, algo que no vió en ninguna otra chica jamás, tenía que conocerla más a fondo, algo se iba a inventar para hacerlo…

– ¡Hola! ¿Podría atenderme ya? Hace 35 minutos que espero y ahora se queda mirando la nada! – le dijo una estudiante a House esperando entregar sus papeles, a quien ignoraba, estaba harto de la tarea solidaria.

– Lo siento, un buen trasero merece mi atención... – La mujer sonrió ruborizada. – ¡No sonrías! No hablo de ti… – Poniendo cara de horror – y no me trates de "usted", ¿qué edad crees que tengo? – Indignado, agarrando los papeles de la mano de ella.

Cuddy se sentó unos segundos en el asiento del parque, pensando; ¡esta vez sí que Gregory House la flechó! ¿Eran sus ojos? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Su inteligencia y su sentido del humor, extraño humor? ¿O quizás una extraña combinación de todos ellos? Extraña, porque él era extraño…

Pero sí, tomó una decisión. Estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo, Greg House debía ser suyo, iba a ser suyo.

* * *

Holaaa, bueno espero que a los pocos que lo lean les guste (?) nosé si será bueno o malo, pero me divierte hacerlo. Sugerencias, críticas por favor, son bienvenidas. Me cuesta todavía un poco entender la página asique por favor, tengan paciencia jajja.

Gracias por leer! :) Los saluda, Cami!


	3. La clase & El idiota

Holaaaa! :) Bueno, gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron! Me encanta que les guste la historia me inspiran a seguir ajajaj! a su pedido lo hice lo más largo que pude, sucede que los corto a los capis para que no se torne tedioso leerlo. Pero bueno diganme que les parece así o si es mejor que los siga cortando, igual tampoco es tan largo, ya voy a mejorar jajaj. Bueno, no distraigo más! Ojalá les gusteee! :)

* * *

** La Clase & el Idiota.**

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con todos esos papeles robados de administración? —Dijo Samanta acostada en la cama que estaba arriba de la de Lisa.

—No los robé, tonta — respondió, revolviendo muchos papeles y leyendo —se los pedí prestados a Max, pobre piensa que voy a aceptar salir con él.

—Tendrás que hacerlo eventualmente, mejor ahora, le cortas rápido para que no se haga ilusiones y problema solucionado.

—Sí, seguramente. Es bueno chico, pero colecciona lapices gastados! Quizás... Oh Dios mío, ¡Lo encontré! —gritó Lisa de repente, sentada en su cama, desbordada de papeles —¡Lo encontré!, ¡Lo encontré!, ¡Lo encontré! —Eufórica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Al fin!

Después de que habló por última vez con Gregory House, Cuddy había empleado varios de sus ratos libres en reatrearlo, alguna clase, alguna actividad, algún acto que tenga en común con el ojiazul y, por fin, lo encontró.

—Endocrinología, con el profesor Lim! —decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —compartimos endocrinología, el próximo martes! Ok, esto es fantástico.

—Tú si que estás loca, amiga. Enserio coqueteaste con Max y te pasaste casi dos días entre papeles, solo para encontrar algo en común con el? — con todo de incredulidad — ¿por qué no fuiste a su cuarto y lo invitaste a salir como la gente normal? o a tener sexo, como la gente normal que vive aquí.

— Porque no quiero tener sexo con él y por...

— Claro, seguro que no.

— Bueno, no quiero tener SOLO sexo con él, y porque no es normal, ni yo tampoco. a parte, debo conquistarlo, ni siquiera sé si le gusto, mira si voy y me dice que no!.

— Oh por favor! —bajando su cabeza al borde de la cama para poder ver a su amiga — dijo que tienes pechos increíbles!

— Pero eso hasta mi hermana lo dice, no quiero gustarle por mi cuerpo, quiero otra cosa... — con la mirada perdida, como ya imaginando su futuro junto.

— Ya te estás imaginando casada con el, con hijos y en una maravillosa casa, no es así? — Sacando a Cuddy de su nube.

— Oh cállate.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin gran relevancia. House fue invitado a una fiesta que realizaban las porristas; por supuesto no se la perdería. Se alcoholizó tanto que quedó en cama todo el domingo, pero milagrosamente -o tal vez no, después de todo es House el genio de la medicina- aprobó el examen oral de bioquímica del lunes. Mientras que para Cuddy fue algo diferente, también fue invitada a una cena y luego a bailar con Max, el de administración. Si bien amaba las fiestas y un poco el descontrol, la tuvo que rechazar, prefería poner al tanto sus resúmenes y tareas de la semana, ya habría tiempo para disfrutar su estadía en Michigan.

El calculado martes llegó y era hora de la clase de endocrinología del profesor Lim. House entró sin más, con unos libros y carpetas en mano, riendo de anécdotas de la fiesta del sábado, del pésimo y patético estado en el que quedó. Se separó de su amigo y se sentó en uno de los bancos del fondo solo; creía fervientemente que la soledad era compañera del pensamiento, la inteligencia y el éxito. Pero esa creencia se hizo a un lado cuando la vió de nuevo, aquella chica de la biblioteca. "Es ella! ¿Cómo era su nombre? Su apellido es fácil, Cuddy, pero no quedaría bien llamarla así Eh Cuddy, vení! No definitivamente quedaría espantoso, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua su nombre... Nina? Eliza? Ilsa? Lisa! eso es!... tiene que ser mía...". Cuddy entraba tímidamente, mirando de reojo por si lo encontraba,no habría desperdiciado dos días de búsqueda en vano, cuando escuchó:

—Hey, Lisa! —dijo una voz grave que le resultó conocida. Caminando despacio, con un bolso colgando, volteó para ver de quién se trataba —por aquí! tengo un lugar libre —con una pequeña sonrisa concluyó House. Ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa, no podía creerlo! era el! la invitó a sentarse con el! mejor de lo que esperaba y de lo que había planeado.

—Muchas gracias. — mientras se sentaba, acomodando su material de trabajo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? No respondas, adivino: a que estuviste de orgía en orgía. Con tu delantera y retaguardia tienes a todos locos, o locas, hoy en día no se sabe quien es quien, o qué. — decía con la boca pequeña, como disimulando, con las cejas levantadas, provocando una risita de la joven.

— ¿Tú también? — Provocadora, decidida a seguir el juego.

— Me confundiste, ¿si yo también estoy loco por ti? ¿O si yo también quiero una orgía contigo? Te aviso que una de las dos respuestas es fácil y sin duda te haría la mujer probablemente más afortunada. — arqueando una ceja, alardeando de si mismo, mientras Lisa reía.

— Eres bastante raro Greg — observando a todos en el salón, había muchachos tan lindos y seguramente tan corteses allí, y ella loca por este engreído pero encantador idiota.

— Todos somos raros, la normalidad no existe. Eso de que todos somos iguales, es puro verso político. — Cuando hablaba así, cada vez le gustaba más.

—Muy bien! comencemos — dijo con voz fuerte el profesor Lim, poniendo a todos firmes y callados — ¿Quién me puede explicar la interrelación entre el hipotálamo y la hipófisis, sencillamente?

— El hipotálamo se comunica con la adenohipófisis mediante capilares sanguíneos que forman el sistema porta hipotálamo-hipofisario — comenzaba a hablar House, como siempre sin pedir permiso; pero al profesor ya no le importaba, asunque no lo soportara, sabía que era brillante y siempre acertaba — Las células neurosecretoras del hipotálamo secretan hormonas liberadora o inhibidoras que llegan a la adenohipófisis y la regulan. Otras neurosecretoras hipotalámicas producen otras hormonas como la oxitocina y la hormona antidiurética que son conduci...

— Excelente — interrumpió Lim — Ahora, ¿quién me dice las funciones de la oxitocina y la hormona antidiurética? — Observando la clase, nadie levantaba la mano. No era una pregunta difícil, pero si determinada que aún no habían analizado minuciosamente y nadie la sabía con seguridad. Cuando House, que obviamente la sabía, estaba listo a responder, su compañera de banco levantó la mano, consiguiendo una mirada general y especialmente la de House —Dígame su apellido y continúe.

—Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy.

—Prosiga, Cuddy.

—La oxitocina y la ADH es secretada por la neurohipófisis de los mamíferos a partir de los terminales axónicos hipotalámicos donde se almacenan. La oxitocina, durante el parto, aumenta las contracciones uterinas y luego del parto ayuda al útero a recuperar su tamaño y forma original. — con aire de superioridad, le hablaba concentrada y fríamente al profesor, mientras muchos la miraban sorprendidos, era de primer año! — También estimula la secreción de leche y su liberación está a cargo del SN y puede comentar por aumentos de presión uterina o movimientos del feto. La ADH disminuye la secreción de agua por los riñones y aumenta la presión sanguínea en muchos vertebrados...

—Estudiás medicina, no veterinaria — le susurró House, ofensivamente. Estaba maravillado con la inteligente chica.

— ...SIN EMBARGO —lo miró asesinamente a House — tiene este efecto solo en ciertas circunstancias no habituales para los humanos, como cuando se pierde sangre por una hemorragia grave. — concluyó su respuesta.

—Muy bien Cuddy, tenemos un gran dúo allí atrás, algunos más simpáticos que otros... —dijo Lim. House y Cuddy se miraron sonriendo.

**—**Lo dice por ti, no le caen bien las judías.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy judía?.

—Por la expresión de culpa que llevas en el rostro — Cuddy se puso seria, y otra vez lo miró asesinamente. — Claro que la Estrella de David que tiene tu pulsera, contó para mi deducción — ambos se largaron a reír.

La dinámica clase transcurrió, House y Cuddy integraron varios debates, algunos defendiendo las mismas ideas y otros de maneras opuestas pero con fundamentos igual de convincentes.

—Estas buena, eh Cuddy — dijo House, mientras recogía sus libros.

— Disculpa? — inclinándose para tomar su bolso, ganando un visto bueno a su escote del ojiazul.

— Perdón, confusión de verbos.. ¿o no?, en fín, digo que eres buena... para defender lo indefendible.

— Primero, no me llames Cuddy, tengo un nombre ¿sabes?, HOUSE.

— Lo siento, es que lo escuché tantas veces el día de hoy, "Muy buen fundamente Srita. Cuddy", "¿Quién puede contradecir el argumento de la Srita Cuddy?" o "¡Que buen trasero Srita Cudd..." un momento, ¿Eso lo escuché o lo pensé? —

— Y segundo, — con el bolso al hombro, no pudo aguantar la risa que le causó su último comentario — no creo que defender la vida desde la gestación sea "indefendible".

— Lo es cuando mata a la mujer.

— La vida es sagrada.

— Para ti lo es, pregúntale a quien se le haya muerto un ser querido bajo un arma, veamos que piensa de la vida del asesino.

— Eso es diferente!

— No, no lo es. En este caso, el feto es el asesino. —con una sonrisa victoriosa ante el silencio de la joven, quien tomó con un poco de aversión ese último comentario. — Y no sé como en endocrinología llegamos a esto.

— Hormonas en el embarazo. Asumo que no tienes trato con los niños, ni mucho menos hijos.

— Los niños son aburridos, no pueden hacer lo que hacemos los adultos. ¿Quieres grabar un vídeo para que sientan envidia? **—  
**levantando una ceja, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

— En tus sueños.

— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo filmarse manejando un auto? Oh... ya entendí! Pensaste otra cosa, picarona! — riendo, y haciéndola reír.

— Adiós House.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿No te gustaría ir a la cafetería por un café? Si quieres puedo batirte la crema — mirando para arriba.

— Me... **— **se puso un poco nerviosa — me encantaría, claro! — "Cálmate, te estas sobreexaltando" pensó, cuando giró y lo vió ¡Demonios!" había olvidado que le había prometido a Max, al insoportable de Max, ir a caminar con el por el "favor" luego de la clase — Oh, lo siento, es que...

— Hola Lisa, ¿estás lista? **—**apareció Max, no era muy apuesto, tampoco tenía la simpatía de su lado; en realidad no tenía nada, era un chico normal, pero a Lisa no le gustaba lo normal.**  
**

—Hola Max... Max, él es Hou-Greg, él es Greg, mi compañero en endocrinología — presentándolos — Greg, el es Max mi...**  
**

— Estamos sal...**  
**

— Mi amigo, el es mi amigo. — Un silencio incómodo invadió, House sonreía y miraba fijamente a Max, lo que ponía más incómodo y el lo sabía, disfrutaba este tipo de momentos.

— Gusto en conocerte, Greg — Extendió la mano, House miró la mano y luego miró fijamente a Cuddy.

— Todos dicen lo mismo, debe ser un placer estar conmigo. En fín, creo que una prostituta espera en mi cuarto, me parece que ahora las llaman porristas.

— Bueno, otro día podemos hacer lo que dijiste. — Todo había salido tal cual lo planeó, o mejor, pero no se percató que aparecería Max! Que estúpida fue! Estúpida! Estúpida!

— ¿Lo del café o que te bata la crema?

— ADIÓS House, Nos vemos.

— Adiós, Cuddy.

— Hasta luego — dijo Max, aunque se sentía demás en la conversación.

— Claro.

Max y Lisa se retiraron. House se quedó parado un rato pensando, ¿lo había rechazado por ese idiota? ¿A él? Igual, eran amigos, no hay nada entre ellos, no podría haber nada entre ellos...

Se fué a su cuarto, en el que en realidad solo estaba su compañero. Se sentó en el sillón, en silencio; no podía dejar de recordar la increíble actuación de aquella preciosa mujer en embriología, que en este momento estaba con ese idiota que seguro coleccionaba granos de maíz. No podía dejar de recordarla a ella, a la clase, y al idiota.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustaado! dejen reviewssss que me encanta recibir distintas apreciaciones de lo que escribo! :)

A quien me ha preguntado de donde soy, soy de Argentina ! :)

Cariños y saludos, Cami! :)


	4. You are wonderful tonight

**__**Holaa! :) Bueno les traigo un capi nuevoo, que termina lindoo! jajaj. Gracias por todos los revieewss! Bueno, nada más que Enjoy it! :)

* * *

_**You are wonderful tonight.**_

Ya no era solo Cuddy la que pensaba casi todo el tiempo en alguien. Luego de la clase del martes, House no pudo sacarse a aquella ojiazul de la cabeza. En todo momento le venían imágenes a la mente de ella riendo, de ella ruborizándose, de ella defendiendo su postura en la clase (¡qué convicciones!) de ella saludando al idiota, y de ella rechazando su invitación para salir con el idiota. ¡¿Cómo podía ser posible que lo rechazaran a él? ¡¿A él? Aún no lo entendía, como así tampoco entendía qué hizo esta mujer para cautivarlo de esta manera, es decir, solo se habían visto 3 veces, cómo puede alguien estar pensando casi todo el tiempo en una persona con la cual solo habló 3 veces! Es ilógico. Pero ella era especial, con hablarle 3 veces el ya supo que era especial... Tenía algo, en su forma de mirar, de expresarse, en su timidez... algo, algo que la hacía especial... "¡House! pon tus pies en la tierra! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? No puedes enamorarte, no. Eso no es para ti, no sirves para eso. Tu eres e las noches pasajeras, del sexo salvaje, del alcohol en sangre y al otro día olvidarse. Pero recuérdala... ese cuerpo y esa mente juntos no se ven en cualquier mujer, quizás..."

– Invítala mañana y deja de estar pensando todo el día como un imbécil – dijo Robert, el compañero de cuarto y amigo de House, sentado en el sofá mirando televisión.

–... ¿Qué? – House estaba en su mundo, semi-acostado en su silla de escritorio mirando prácticamente la nada misma, con sus pies en la mesa.

– No te hagas el idiota, sé que estás pensando en la de primero.

–No, me refiero a dónde la invito mañana – Ya estaba resignado, decidido a probar hasta donde llegarían juntos, si es que habría un "juntos".

– A la fiesta, genio.

– Hoy es jueves, ¡Mañana es la fiesta!

– Te tiene mal el amor, amigo.

– Cállate, idiota. Pero ella es de primero, los de 1° no entran a la primer fiesta.

– No seas ridículo, tu eres de los organizadores, puedes poner en la lista a quien quieras.

– Es verdad... Sí, la voy a invitar! – Levantándose de la silla, en busca de su jaqueta.

– ¿No le llevarás rosas?

– ¿No es un poco exagerado?

– Claro que no! tienes que conquistarla!

– Tienes razón – agarrando su billetera – Nos vemos.

– Quizás también quieras llevarte unos pantalones, dicen que no es buena idea andar en boxers en la primera invitación.

– También tienes razón en eso – regresando para cambiarse.

– Nos vemos Greg – House cerraba la puerta, mientras Robert no aguantó más la risa – Quisiera filmarlo mientras le entrega rosas, se la creyó el muy idiota.

.

– Cómo me pude creer la estúpida idea del estúpido Robert... – Hablando solo, dirigiéndose al centro de estudiantes, recibiendo miradas de quienes lo oían – "¿No le llevarás rosas?" – Imitando su voz graciosamente – Cómo no, solo un idiota enamorado lleva rosas, y yo no soy un idi... bueno, yo no estoy enamorado.. no. – Acercándose a un escritorio.

– ¿Castigado de nuevo, House? – En el centro de estudiantes todos conocían a House. Repetidamente tuvo que ir a ayudar cumpliendo sus castigos de "ayuda solidaria" por los repetidos incidentes que causó.

**–** Nop, esta vez vengo a que me ayuden. Necesito saber en qué cuarto se aloja Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy de 1° año.

– House, sabes que no podemos darte esa información – House se muerde los labios y frunce las cejas – Si se lo dices a alguien, tarea comunitaria por el resto de tu carrera es lo que tendrás – House sonrió cual niño con juguete nuevo – Déjame ver... cuarto 204 del pabellón 3. Es el 3° piso de tu edificio.

– Aparentemente así lo es... Gracias. Seguramente nos veremos pronto, ya recibiré algún castigo.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

– Ya te enterarás! – elevando la voz desde la puerta. Salía corriendo para volver. Estaban en el mismo pabellón! Las casualidades no existen.

.

"204", decía en la puerta.

– _¿Quién es?_ – Se escuchaba desde adentro.

– House, Greg House.

– _Es para tí, es House!_

– _Ay no puede ser, estoy horrible!_ – House sonreía – _¿Qué querrá? Dí que estoy ocupada, que ya salgo._

– _Lisa Ya sale! Está en el baño! –_ Gritó Samanta.

– ¡_Idiota! ¿No tenías nada más inteligente que decir?_

– _Bueno, me apuraste! ve y arréglate_ – House estaba por soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo.

– _Si si si_ – Tirando el broche que sostenía su pelo detrás de la cama y quitándose su remera vieja por una más linda.

– Hola – una sonriente y bella Cuddy abría la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Hey, Hola – se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero se detuvo, sin que ella lo notase – Yo.. quería invitarte a la fiesta de mañana que organicé con unos amigos, va a haber bebida y buena música, la pasaremos bien.

– Pues.. sí! pero es la primer fiesta, los de 1° no entramos.

– Estás hablando con el dueño de la lista, querida. – Mirando para arriba levantando una ceja haciendo reír a Lisa – A parte, los de 1° generalmente no entran porque no conocen a ningún organizador, pero tú me conoces a mí. – Reían juntos.

– Entonces si, me encantaría, pero voy a estar sola.

– Dile a tu amiga que venga.

– _¡Sí! – _Se escuchó el grito de Samanta de adentro, por lo que ambos rieron.

– Pero que traiga a alguien, porque la que estará sola no serás tu, bonita – Se animó a darle un beso en la mejilla que ambos disfrutaron.

_– _Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

_– _Nos vemos mañana, Cuddy.

_– _La tienes con decirme Cuddy!

_–_ Es que cuando trabajemos tendré que decirte conserje Cuddy, Ah; no! Dra. Cuddy, y tu a mi Dr Jefe Apuesto House _– _riendo _– _entonces me voy acostumbrando desde ahora.

_– _Bueno, pero para eso falta, mi nombre es LISA.

_–_ Nos vemos, Lisa.

_–_ Nos vemos Hou.. Greg!

_– _Ah y por cierto, estás en la lista 3 con 2 acompañantes.

.

Ya era viernes, y ya era de noche. Sam, su amigo Kevin y Lisa estaban en la puerta del gimnasio donde se realizaba la fiesta.

– Año que cursan – dijo el chico de la entrada.

_– _1°, pero –

– Lo siento, 1° no entra.

– Lo sé pero estamos en una lista.

– Muchos están en la lista, pero son de 1°. Lo siento, no puedo.

– Es la lista 3, Greg House nos dijo que..

– Oh, la lista 3 invitados especiales de House. Lo siento, entren y disfruten la fiesta.

– Gracias – dijeron unánime.

– Parece que tu novio es importante aquí.

– No es mi novio, tonta. – mirando a Samanta molesta – Y si, parece ser importante.

Para ser recién las 11 PM había ya bastantes personas en la fiesta. Había 3 barras de bebida, 5 mesas de comida, y muchos reflectores de colores. Lisa buscaba con la miraba, pero no lo encontraba, cuando de pronto:

– Lisa – le susurraron al oído, asustándola y haciendo que voltee.

– Greg – el sonreía ampliamente – me asustaste, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien, disfrutando. El vodka está estupendo. ¿Y tu?

– Bien, recién llego.

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito.

– Me encanta. Sam – tomando del brazo a su amiga – En un rato-

– Un laaaargo rato – susurró House y Lisa rió

– En un rato vuelvo. Ve y diviértete.

– Okay Lis, nos vemos Greg.

– Adiós – Le sonrió y se retiraron – ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Caminando a la barra del fondo.

– Digamos que le hablé un poco de ti – mirándose a los ojos sonriendo.

– Un San Francisco y... ¿tú que quieres?

– Manhattan, por favor. – le dijo al barman.

– Estás maravillosa hoy – le dijo House con una tierna sonrisa. Lisa lucía un hermoso vestido negro sin espalda, bastante corto, con un llamativo escote y un brillante lazo rojo a la cintura. Calzaba unas zandalias, rojas también, con un gran taco que tanto la caracterizaba; y una cartera negra con una flor roja. Llevaba el cabello lacio, recogido del lado izquierdo con un precioso broche rojo que resaltaba brillando en su oscuro cabello. Sonrió y bajó la mirada.

– Gracias, vos también estás lindo.

– Te equivocas, no lo estoy, yo lo soy. – Rieron juntos. Terminaron sus bebidas y se miraron fijamente – Tengo que seguir supervisando la fiesta.

– Ah.. Bueno.

– No te preocupes, me voy a encargar de que nos crucemos durante la noche.

– Ojalá – Levantándose, acomodando su vestido.

– Disfruta de la fiesta, pero no demasiado eh! – Ella sonrió, pero el se arrepintió de ese último comentario y se avergonzó, miró el suelo.

– Okay, nos vemos

La noche siguió su rumbo, ya eran casi las 2.30 AM. Lisa la estaba pasando bien, pero admitía que si estuviera con el, con House, la estaría pasando mejor.

Las luces rojas y azules eran las únicas que brillaban tirtilando. House ya le había dado un vistazo a todo, era hora de disfrutar. Caminaba por la pista, se hacía el distraído pero en realidad la estaba buscando a ella. En la esquina, cerca de la 2° barra la ve, estaba bailando con un tipo! No era nadie en especial, era un amigo de neurología que, como Sam y Kevin se fueron a mejor no saber donde, la acompañaba; pero House no sabía eso. Se quedó unos minutos observándolos, hasta que Lisa se percató de ello y despidió a su amigo. Cuando la vióm estaba sola, mirándolo, diciéndole con la mirada que se acercara y la besara. El empezó a caminar hacia ella, y ella hacia él. De fondo, era la hora de los lentos, sonaba "Wonderful tonight", de Eric Clapton, como si fuera intencionado; estaban en una fiesta, y ella estaba maravillosa.

– ¿Bailas? – Seductor, le agarró la mano.

– Claro – No quitaba su vista de aquellos hermosos ojos. Se miraban intensamente, como queriendo gritar, ya no aguantaban más las ganas de besarse. La canción avanzaba y así ellos también. House le tomó la barbilla y acercó su cara lo más que pudo, se balanceaban al compás de la música, la tensión se sentía. Con cualquier otra persona, ambos ya hubieran avanzado y probablemente acostado, y ya todo estaría terminado. Pero la química entre ellos era distinta, los dos sabían que no querían que esto fuera convencional, se sentían especiales. Se examinaban, de ojos a boca, y oían sus respiraciones. A pesar de la música y la gente, se sentían solos allí; solo él para ella, solo ella para él. Lisa se elevó cuanto pudo, Greg estaba a un suspiro de distancia, y le susurró:

–_ "My darling, you were wonderful tonight_." – Cuando la canción estaba llegando al final, la espera terminó. House chocó sus labios con los de Cuddy y ella le correspondió, el tan deseado beso llegó; el la agarró de la cintura y ella le rodeaba sus hombros. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaban lo que podría ser el beso mas apasionado de sus vidas, lo disfrutaban como si fuera el último beso que recibirían. Se detuvieron y volvieron las miradas, pero acompañadas de sonrisas. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, el mejor beso de sus vidas... y la noche aún no concluía. ¿Con qué terminaría?.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustaaado! :D porque me gustó escribirlo! Ya quieren el HuddySex (xD) o lo prefieren más adelantee? Ya tengo el siguiente capi hecho pero por ustedes soy capaz de rehacerlo todo (? jajaj.

No olviden dejar un lindo revieww, aah y por cierto si hay algo que no entiende haganmelo saber, trato de escribir lo más neutro que puedo; pero a veces la argentinidad me brota por sí sola (? jajaja.

Saludooooos! Cami :)


	5. After Party

Ok, perdón me tardé un poquitín u.u. Gracias por la paciencia y por los lindos revieeews que me dejaron! enseerio gracias :) Les dejo este nuevo capiii, ojala les guste :D

* * *

**After Party.**

– Enserio, tienes que contarme que pasó el martes. Ha pasado una semana y no se han hablado aún!

– Ni lo haremos.

– ¡Lisa! ¡Ahora me pones más ansiosa!

– No sé que piensas, pero ya te lo dije fue solo un beso y nada más.

– Te conozco, Lis. No seas así, yo te conté lo que pasó con Jhonny!

– ¿No se llamaba Kevin?

– Y lo de él también! – Ambas rieron. Sam se dirigió al baño para peinarse.

– Basta, Samantha. Deja de insistir por eso fue todo... – Sentada en el escritorio con un pijama, pasando sus apuntes a una carpeta – ... eso fue todo... – Dejó de escribir, subió sus pies en la silla, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando un punto fijo. Solo recordaba, no necesitaba más para amargar su día que recordar. – ... todo...

– ...¿Estás hablando sola?... – fue lo ultimo que escuchó para sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

Flashback

_...Ambos pensaban lo mismo, el mejor beso de sus vidas..._

_– Debo agregar algo más a mi lista de tus cosas hermosas – mirándola fijo, sonriendo.  
_

_– No sabía que tenías una lista de "mis cosas hermosas"._

_– Oh si, la hice el primer día que te vi. En realidad que ví tu escote, que no extrañamente es el mismo día. – Cuddy levanto las cejas pero el seguía sonriendo._

_– Suena un tanto..._

_– ¿Tierno? te advierto que no suelo serlo. _

_– Iba a decir pervertido._

_– Ah, eso va más conmigo._

_– ¿Y ahora qué pondrás?_

_– Tus labios.. tus besos. – Ella no podía contemplar otra cosa que su boca cuando el hablaba. Se quedaron en silencio y otro beso lo rompió. – Conozco un lugar al que pod..._

_– ¿Tu cuarto?_

_– Pues claro, pero quería hacerlo sonar más novela! Arruinas todo mujer! – Ella rió y el la besó. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la fiesta. Habiendo agarrado un par de botellas previamente._

_– ¡Henos aquí! – Abriendo las puertas del cuarto dejándola pasar primero._

_– Sabes que todo el mundo va a empezar a hablar._

_– Se que no será así. Vivimos en el mismo edificio. CASUALMENTE salimos juntos._

_– Todos nos vieron besar, Greg._

_– Que hablen de un beso no es tan trágico. – Sacando copas de la mini-cocina – Además, ¿qué si la gente habla? No soy gay. Y no estoy con un ningún transexual. No, ¿verdad? Sería una lástima – Lisa rió y bajó la cabeza – ¿Champagne o whisky?_

_– Whisky._

_– Okaay, decidida. – Sirvió Whisky para ella, y para el. Se le acercó y casi en un susurro le entregó la copa – Aquí tienes – Ambos bebieron tan solo un sorbo y esta vez ella fue quien le quito el beso, un tierno beso. House le acarició las mejillas, encendió el equipo de música, dejó las copas en las mesas y la tomó de la cintura. – Hagamos que la fiesta continúe. – Lisa lo abrazaba por los hombros, el le sujetaba la cintura y ambos se movían suavemente al compás de la música. Lisa se separó unos centímetros y lo miró fijamente.  
_

_– Esta ha sido una noche maravillosa – sonreía._

_– ¿Ha sido? aún no ha terminado. – La alzó a sus brazos. Los besos nunca terminaban. La sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a bajarle el cierre de su vestido. Cuddy viajaba sus labios por todo el cuello de House, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. La corbata prácticamente no estaba desde que entró en la fiesta._

_En un momento se detuvieron y se clavaron sus azules miradas, uno en el otro. Con delicadeza House desarmó el peinado que llevaba la de 1° año y se pararon, casi en el medio de la habitación. Fuera pantalón, camisa, vestido y zapatos con besos entre medio de cada prenda. Con la lentitud que los besos y la pasión inculcaban, se acercaron a la cama que en pocos segundos se hizo cómplice de esa noche de lujuria. De repente, ropa interior cayó bajo la cama y finalmente se pudo notar como Cuddy sintió a House dentro de ella emitiendo un gemido de placer-_

_Luego de un rato, los movimientos de la cama comenzaron a ceder y los besos a disminuir de intensidad pero a aumentar la dulzura._

___– Bueno __– con respiración agitada __– ya sé que otra cosa puedo añadir a la lista __– se ganó una mirada reprochadora de Lisa que lo disculpó con un lindo beso._

___________– Debería irme ya._

_____________– Quédate, no hay problema._

_______________– Pero, ¿tu compañero no vendrá?_

_________________– Tranquila, conociéndolo debe estar ebrio en alguna orgía o en la esquina tratando de recordar como llegar aquí. Hasta el domingo no viene __– con una sonrisa, le besó la frente._

_____________________– Siendo así, creo que me puedo quedar. Ya estoy cansada para ir a mi cuarto._

_______________________– Es en el otro piso._

_________________________– Cállate.__– Riendo con su cabeza, en el hombro del ojiazul._

___________________________Y aunque el sol mañanero ya estaba saludándolos, House le dijo al oído:_

_____________________________– Buenos noches, Cuddy. Digo Lisa._

_______________________________– Buenos noches, Greg._

_______________________________Luego de un largo sueño, House despertó, vió a Cuddy dormir aún y giró un poco la cabeza para ver la hora e hizo que ella abriera los ojos, no estaba dormida realmente._

_________________________________– Hey, bueno día. Al fin despiertas. __– todavía con la cabeza en su hombro._

_____________________________________– ¿Hace mucho despertaste?_

_______________________________________– No, hace un ratito._

_________________________________________– Ah, ¿dormiste bien? __– se saludaron con un beso._

_____________________________________________– Mejor que nunca __– se quedaron en silencio, mirando distintos puntos._

_________________________________________________– Entonces... ¿Ahora qué?_

___________________________________________________– No sé, yo debería irme. Ir a buscar a Samantha que debe estar perdida por ahí. Pero si quieres, podemos desayunar. O almorzar, __– Riendo mientras lo abrazaba __– o quedarnos aqui..._

_________________________________________________________– No, no lo decía tan literal. Quiero decir, podemos hacer eso pero me refiero ¿ahora qué?. Digo, esto fue solo sexo y nada más, ¿verdad?_

___________________________________________________________– Ah, __– con tono de decepcionada __– si seguro. Si eso es lo que quieres __– se sentó y comenzó a buscar su ropa __– claro, esto fué solo sexo ¿qué otra cosa pudo ser? Hace apenas un mes nos conocemos, yo no te amo, tu no me amas. Solo amigos que tienen sexo. __– House la miraba sorprendido, con los ojos grandes. Cuddy no podía esconder su enojo, o decepción. Hablaba cada vez más rápido. __– No, solo sexo; lo de amigos es raro. __– Se paró y subió hasta donde pudo el cierre de su vestido, quedando descalza._

___________________________________________________________________________– ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas? __– House también se puso una remera y unos shorts velozmente. __– ¿No ibas a quedarte un rato?_

_________________________________________________________________________________– No, te dije recién que debería irme. Además, recordé que debo alimentar al gato._

___________________________________________________________________________________– Tu no tienes gato._

_____________________________________________________________________________________– Entonces me compraré uno __– agarrando su cartera y zapatos ****__–__ Adiós House._

___________________________________________________________________________________________– Espera, Lis! __– la tomó justo de su mano antes que saliera __– ¿que sucede? ¿qué fue lo que dije?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________– ¿Enserio preguntas? __– Lo miró a los ojos, pero el más bien observaba esperando una respuesta __– Nada, suéltame. Soy una tonta __– mirando al piso quitando su mano de la de el __– no, no soy una tonta. Soy una idiota, por creer cosas e inventarme cuentos de hadas._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________– Lisa, no sé lo que esperabas. Tí misma lo dijiste, yo no te amo y tu no me amas, fue solo sexo._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________– ¿A ti realmente te pareció solo sexo? __– le empezaron a caer lágrimas. Otra vez, House quedó en completo silencio, no sabía que responder, porque en realidad el tampoco creía que había sido solo sexo._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________– Escucha, yo no sirvo para las relaciones, nunca lo he hecho. Tengo 25 años y mi relación más larga ha sido de 7 meses._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________– No necesitas darme ninguna explicación __– miró hacia la puerta y la cerró. __– Mira, __– De nuevo miró a sus ojos __– nunca fui de las que creen en el amor a primera vista. Siempre he sido ferviente a mi creencia de que todo, incluso el amor, conlleva trabajo y esfuerzo. Pero contigo, no sé. Sentí algo diferente. Hace un mes que te conozco y mírame! estoy llorando. Cuando te veía sentía que me venía el mundo encima y no podía evitar sonreír. Era una estúpida, parecía una niña de 15 años. Y llegué a imaginar que... __– hizo silencio una vez más y House sólo la miraba como si no supiera hablar. __– Greg, solo dime que cuando estabas conmigo no has sentido ni un cuarto de lo que dije, solo dímelo y sabré que fui yo la idiota, que fui yo quien entendió cualquier cosa. __– House no sabía que responder. En verdad había sentido eso, pero nunca se puso a reflexionar al respecto. Y ahora simplemente no se animaba. Sabía que la haría sufrir, no estaba preparado para llevar adelante una relación seria. No le respondió. El miedo le impedía decir que si, y si decía que no estaría mintiendo, no iría contra sus principios, pero se estaría mintiendo a él mismo. __– Ves, soy una idiota.__  
_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________– Lisa, lo siento._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________– No, no lo sientas! Yo apresuré todo porque entendí cualquier cosa. __– Asi que yo lo siento, por haber arruinado lo que teníamos. Si es que teníamos algo. __– Abrió la puerta._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–.. yo en realidad si..! __– elevó la voz para que se detuviera, estaba muy indeciso. Lisa giró la cabeza, con un pie fuera del apartamento. __– ... yo... yo no sirvo para esto. Enserio lo siento. __– Una última mirada se dieron y Cuddy cerro la puerta. Que tonta se sentía._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Fin Flashback_

– Hey, Lis! ¿en qué te quedaste pensando? Hace un montón estoy hablando sola. – Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Ay, perdón. No, en nada importante, solo unos trabajos que debo entregar. – Con una forzada sonrisa.

– Ah.. okay. Aunque no te creo. Que habrá pasado que estás así amiga; no me voy a rendir hasta que me cuentes, te advierto. Me voy a devolverle los cuadernos a Kate. ¿Si? Nos vemos.

– Esta bien, nos vemos. – Cuddy había estado extraña toda la semana. – Samantha cerró la puerta y le sonrió con lástima.

Lisa se quedó pensando unos minutos más y volvió a sus apuntes. Un idiota como House no le haría bajar su rendimiento. ¿quién era el para estar pensándolo todo el día? No era nadie, al menos de eso quería convencerse. A pesar de ello, una pregunta no dejaba de rondar en su mente; "...¿El estará pensando en mí?..."

Aunque ella no lo sabía, la respuesta era sí. Desde la ultima vez que se vieron, el único pensamiento de House era Lisa Cuddy. el no lo entendía; ¿GREGORY HOUSE realmente se había enamorado? O quizás si lo entendía, pero no sabía como manejarlo. "¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? Esto no puede terminar así.. tengo que arreglar las cosas, tengo que sacar mi temor y hacer el intento. Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad.. Sí!"

* * *

Bueno quizás no terminó tan bonito como esperaban pero les prometo que todo se arreglará y será lindo. Porfa si les gusto, o si no, dejen revieewss, vamos que es solo escribir y un click, háganme saber que les parece lo que escribo :D . Tengan una linda semaaana! :)

Cami.


	6. ¡No sé que hacer!

Ok, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto! Es que la semana que viene tengo torneos [ juego al voley ] y estoy a full con las prácticas, tengo casi 5 horas de entrenamiento diarios :c . No es excusa, pero espero me comprendan. [ y seguramente esfuerzo en vano porque uno de los equipos es el mejor de zona sur :( ]. Bueno, sin más, les dejo el capi. :)

* * *

**_¡No sé que hacer!_**

– Sencillamente, el asma es una inflamación de las vías respiratorias en la que los bron...– la clase de neumonología del profesor Levitt fué interrumpida por un desagradable sonido proveniente de la "silla" de un alumno. La clase entera volteó para ver al joven que, avergonzado, pidió disculpas al profesor – Bueno, les decía, los bronquios son prácticamente estrangulados por el músculo liso, las paredes internas se inflaman y...

– Lo que esta explicando este idiota, me lo enseñaron en 5° grado. – Le decía House a su compañero de banco, que parecía ignorarlo. – Oh, vamos Dave no estarás enojado, fue solo una insignificante bromita.

– La próxima vez que otra de tus insignificantes bromitas...! – levantaba la voz y se enfurecía más – mejor me callo, ya llamé lo suficiente la atención por hoy. – Podría comer a su amigo con los ojos.

– Lo siento, hay que denunciar a esa cafetería, casi matan a tus intestinos, y a todos los que te rodean.

– Cállate o te mataré.

Finalizada la clase, los alumnos salen del salón cerca del mediodía.

–Tengo hambre ¿quieres ir a comer? Vamos, te dejo invitar – Otra vez lo ignoraba – Oh había olvidado tus problemas intestinales – silencio – ya olvídalo David, sabes que mi narcisismo no me deja estar mucho tiempo callado.

–¿Sabes donde puedes meter tu narcisismo, tus bromitas, y tu bolsa de flatulencias?

–Uh, yo me se esta! no me la digas, la tengo en la punta de la lengua!

– Eres un imbécil. Y si, vamos a comer, tengo hambre. Tu pagas por cretino.

– Me parece just... – No pudo terminar la oración cuando la vio a ella, sentada en el parque leyendo un libro mientras esperaba la hora para su siguiente clase del día. House se paralizó, no supo que hacer; ¿debía seguir sin más? ¿o debía ir y gritarle todo lo que sentía? "Bueno, quizas gritar sería mucho", pensó. No parpadeó por varios segundos ni se movió del lugar donde estaba.

–Greg – Le decía su amigo– Greg! – no respondía – ¡HOUSE!

– ¿Qué carajos? – se asustó, realmente su mente se hacía marchado y su corazón reinaba en todo su cuerpo justo en el momento en que pudo disfrutar de la figura de Lisa Cuddy, y lo único que ordenaba era no dejar de mirarla.

– Enserio estás hasta las manos con la nerd.

– Que estupidez dices – Logró quitar su mirada de allí – y no le digas así.

– Digo la estupidez más verdadera de todas las estupideces que he dicho, y han sido muchas – House bajó la cabeza.

– No sé que hacer, de verdad no lo sé.

– Sólo ve y háblale, dile lo que sientes.

–Te das cuenta que hablas conmigo, ¿Verdad?

–Si, es una gran idiotez lo que dije, pero creo que es lo que debes hacer, y es lo que quieres hacer también.

–¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

– No empieces con juegos.

– Es que no me animo. No sabría como llevar una relación, lo más serio que tuve en mi vida fue a los 18 años. Imagina la seriedad que le puse que duré 7 meses. No sería justo ilusionarla y arruinarlo todo. Es una buena chica y una hermosa mujer, se merece algo mejor que yo.

– Nadie sabe como llevar relaciones, no existe un manual para eso. No todos estamos preparados, es verdad. Pero nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas. El amor es el que enseña, del amor aprendemos. – House se quedó pensando – Y nadie es mejor que nadie, ni tu que ella ni ella que tu, ambos se merecen a alguien que los quiera y estoy seguro que tu la quieres a ella.

– A veces pienso que eres mujer cuando hablas así.

– Es en vano hablar de sentimientos contigo, debes ser un transformer ademas de un idiota. Vamos a comer.

– Hey Lis, ¿estás lista? – Samantha se sentaba al lado de su amiga, en el parque.

–¿Para qué? – Cayendo al mundo.

– Para ir a la luna. Oh no, espera; tu ya estás ahí! Para ir a biofísica tonta. Los de neumonología ya salieron del aula.

– Si.. los ví. – ... **–**¿Enserio ya es la hora? – Se sorprendió al ver su reloj de pulsera.

– De verdad me preocupas amiga, ¿qué te está sucediendo? La Lisa Cuddy que conozco no se pierde una clase ni que se caiga el cielo!

– Estoy bien, Sami, es que este libro me tiene super enganchada.

– Claro, debe ser super interesante leer los horarios semanales. – Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que ya hace casi una hora lo que tenía en sus manos en realidad era su agenda- Giró la cabeza para no ver a su amiga a los ojos, cerró la agenda y suspiró rendida.

– Te juro que ya no sé que hacer para no pensar en él. Haga lo que haga, me aparece su cara en la mente y se me nublan los pensamientos. Enserio lo digo, realmente no sé que debo hacer. Y cuando lo veo, se para el mundo y siento que solo somos él y yo. Luego caigo en la realidad y pienso, "Diablos, qué idiota soy, el ya ni se debe acordar de mi nombre".

– Yo te decía enserio lo de la agenda, pensé que la estabas analizando mucho por eso tardabas – Rió hasta que Lisa la morí desganada y triste – Yo lo que creo, es que debes ir, pararte frente a el, besarlo y preguntarte a ti misma qué sentiste y luego preguntarle a el qué sintió.

– Enserio Sam, ¿dónde vives? Esto no es una novela, o The Bachelor, no se puede elegir, esto es la vida realidad. No puedo ir simplemente y obligarlo a estar conmigo. –Guardando la agenda en su hermosa cartera roja de cuerpo combinada con sus zapatos.

– Yo no dije eso, digo que vayas y le digas lo que sientes. Qui´zas el siente lo mismo, por eso no te ha hablado desde entonces. Quiero decir, una razón para no hablarte debe hacer.

– Yo tampoco le he hablado.

– Exacto, y tu razón es clara; tienes miedo. – Cuddy escondió la mirada, afirmando el comentario de Sam.

– Yo ya le dije lo que sentí y lo que pensé aquella vez, que es lo que mismo que pienso y que siento ahora. Su razón es que no quiere nada conmigo es obvio, y con lo último que hablamos debe pensar que es mejor perderme que encontrarme – Algunas lágrimas derramadas por sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

– Lis...– Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga en símbolo de contención y apoyo, buscando su azul mirada.

–No..–Quitando la mano de su amiga y secando las lágrimas que corrienron para aparentar que nada sucedió – Se darán cuenta.

– ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Por qué quieres esconder lo que te pasa?

– No quiero esconder nada, pero creo que no tienen porque saber todos lo que me pasa y lo que no.

– No me refiero a esto, digo que siempre te la pasas sufriendo por no hacer sufrir a otros. No pienso que esté mal no querer que otros sufran, habla bien de ti, pero a veces hay un límite y ese límite eres tú! No tienes por caminar en puntas de pie, callando lo que te hará bien decir y guardando lo que quieres y lo que en verdad necesitas solo porque va en contra de la voluntad de altruismo es bueno cuando puedes manejarlo, debes pensar un poco más en tí y..

– SAM! YA BASTA! – Levantándose y agarrando su cartera – No necesito sermones de como vivir, no hoy. Creo que ya estoy grandecita. Vamos, se hace tarde.

– Huyes porque sabes que tengo razón! – Lisa suspiró y rodó los ojos.

– Vamos!

– Ve, tengo que hacer algo antes.

– Gracias. – Aliviada de que al menos pueda ir hasta el salón sola.

– Si claro..– su amiga se iba y ella tomaba otro camino. Luego me lo agradecerás sin sarcasmo.. – susurró.

Minutos más tarde, Sam ya había rastreado su objetivo y estaba entrando al comedor general de la universidad y se dirigía a la mesa de 2 estudiantes de 3° año.

– Qué tal caballeros. **– **Saludaba Sam.**  
**

– Hola...–

– Sam – terminó la oración de House.

– No me dejaste terminar.

– ¿Se abrieron las puertas del cielo que un ángel se escapó? – Dave miraba encandilado a la mujer que tenía delante.

– Cállate idiota, – la recriminaba su amigo – ella es la amiga de Lisa, cuyo nombre recordaba perfectamente. – Acentuando lo último. Dave hizo silencio esperando una ampliación. – La amiga de la "nerd", idiota. – Sam lo miró espantada.

– Ah! lo hubieras dicho antes ¿Quieres sentarte hermosura?

– No gracias, ya estoy sentado – Dave le dio un manotazo y Sam rodó los ojos.

– Me refería a la otra hermosura. – Mirando a Sam.

– No, estoy bien, ¿me dejarán hablar alguna vez? – Ambos asintieron – Escuchame, House. Creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar.

– ¿Lo crees?

– Así es.

– ¿Lisa sabe que estás aquí?

– No, y no tiene por qué saberlo.

– Sabes que eventualmente lo sabrá y te matará.

– Si, lo sé. Es algo a lo que debo arriesgarme por el bien de la humanidad – exagerando, haciendo reír a Dave. House miró a su amigo y luego a Sam devuelta.

–Usted manda – Levantándose de la mesa.– ¿Puedes pagar verdad Dave? no traje la billetera.

–Eres un idiota.

– Adiós, Dave. – Sam quería salir lo más rápido de allí.– Okay, escucha...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! :D Si me alientan (? y me dejan reviews voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por subir el proximo la semana próxima, no me comprometo pero enserio voy a hacer lo posible. Si quieren algo que pasara puntualmente en la historia o algo así diganme o si alguien quiere colaborar tambien, [por mensaje privado porfiii] me gusta el trabajo en equipo :D

Deseenme suerte en el torneo, que estoy muy nerviosa x.x . Buena Semana! Cami :D


	7. You'll never know if you never try

Holaaa :) Bueno, volví ! Nuevamente, perdon por la demora u.u . Gracias por todos los reviews lindos que dejaron, enserio muchas gracias (L. Este cap es más que nada de re-ambientación, me parece que es tierno, lindo. :) Se lo dedico a todos los que me dejaron mensajitos privados, gracias! :) Asique, okay; No los entretengo más, enjoy it :D

* * *

**You'll never know if you never try.**

– Aún no se que me sorprende más, si que estemos aquí para que le compres un regalo, si que hoy sea tu segundo aniversario lo cual quiere decir que duraste 2 años, o si que la razón de todo ello sea que estés de novio, lo que lleva a que estés enamorado. Y con Lisa Cuddy! – Dijo Jhon a su amigo caminando por uno de los pasillos de un centro comercial en Michigan – Creo que la última sigue siendo la más sorprendente – vio a su amigo observar una caja de bombones de 70 dólares – Si, definitivamente sigue siendo la más sorprendente.

– Vas a repetir eso todos los años, ¿Verdad? – concentrado en elegir algo adecuado para su novia.

– ¡Encima piensas cumplir más! La vida nunca deja de sorprender.

– Cállate, idiota, y ayúdame a elegir; ¿ésta o ésta? – Sostenía una caja de bombones en cada mano, una rojo pasión con la sombra de 2 personas besándose, y la otra celeste cielo con 2 niños agarrados de la mano con un corazón en el centro.

– La celeste dice "Te amo y por siempre lo haré", pero la roja dice "te amo y hoy la quiero pasar bien". ¿Qué quieres decir tu? – House lo miró haciendo que la respuesta fuera obvia. – Vamos a pagar – Salieron riendo.

.-.-.-.

– Dos años amiga, ¿cómo hiciste para aguantarlo todo este tiempo? – Le dijo Sam a Lisa, rumbo al departamento que la pareja estaba alquilando desde hacía unos pocos meses.

– Yo me pregunto lo mismo todas las mañanas que encuentro la pasta dental toda esparcida sobre el lavamanos.– Sam soltó una carcajada – Debe ser que lo amo al desgraciado este.

– Y si, otra explicación no puede haber, ¡es insoportable!

– Lo es, pero lo amo. ¿Puedes agarrar las llaves de mi cartera? – Lisa traía las manos ocupadas con bolsas repletas para la cena de aniversario con su novio.

– Sí – buscando en la cartera – Dime por qué.. – intentando en vano abrir la puerta..

– Es la otra llave.

– Ah – la abrió – dime por qué no salen a comer en vez de quedarse acá.

– Somos residente y estudiante, cariño – Subiendo las escaleras – Gracias que podemos pagar este lugar.

– Tus padres te ayudaron, ¿verdad?

– Claro que lo hicieron, pero el nunca aceptaría ayuda, menos de mis padres. – Abriendo la puerta de su hogar reciente – no le cae bien mi padre, menos mi madre. Es solo una mentirita piadosa.

– El también recibió ayuda seguramente.

– Estoy segura de eso, pero bueno no nos afecta a ninguno. Lo importante es que tengo 23 años, estoy a un año y medio de recibirme, y vivo con mi novio profesional en la salud, ¿qué tal eh? – Dejando bolsas en la mesada sirviendo agua para ambas.

– ¿Quieres que te envidie verdad? Pues no lo lograrás, yo también soy feliz – riendo.

– Para nada! – sonriendo tomó su vaso de agua – ¿Quieres café?

– Seguro. Si no fuera por mí, ¿eh? Todavía sigo esperando mi regalo de agradecimiento.

– Haces bien en esperar sentada!

– Perra –Abriendo un paquete de una de las bolsas – Que loco, ya pasaron 2 años.

– Si – Pensando – Aún me acuerdo toda la escena. Fue tan extraño, e inesperado.

–¿Extraño? – habló con tostadas en la boca, lo que hizo reír a Lisa – Quizás fue inesperado en ese momento, ¿pero extraño? No me vas a decir que no lo habías pensado cientos de veces eso.

– Eso fue lo extraño – mirando su reflejo en la ventana que tenia la cocina – que ya había pensado tantas veces en ese momento, había querido que llegara tanto ese momento, que cuando llegó, no supe qué hacer.

– Haz el café – queriendo quitar a Lisa de su reflexión, en vano.

– Ya había estado en mi mente tantas veces ese momento, todos los días es como si me perdía en el tiempo pensando en el...

**Flashback**

_–Hey Cuddy – House llamaba a la ojiazul que caminaba apurada hacia su edificio, haciendo que volteara. _

_– Ah, Hola ¿como andas?– Saludando, aunque en realidad no quería siquiera mirarlo._

_– Te estuve buscando todo el día._

_– Yo yo estuve evitando a la gente todo el día – House abrió los ojos ante la inusual descortés respuesta de la joven, aunque no le molestó – Lo siento, tuve un mal día. Y una mala semana._

_– A, ¿si? ¿Por qué? – Cuddy suspiró, el sabía la respuesta._

_– ¿Enserio quieres saber? – ... – ¿Qué necesitas House?_

_– Creo que debemos hablar._

_–No, no debemos. – tomando camino de nuevo, sin despedirse. Sabía que la seguiría._

_– Si Debemos! – Caminando apurado detrás de ella – o al menos yo debo hablar contigo._

_– Ya hemos dicho todo, ya me has dicho todo. Creo que no tenemos más nada por comentar – subía la voz a medida que aceleraba el paso. Estaba a punto de colapsar._

_– ¿Puedes esperar un segundo? – Logrando tomarla del brazo y haciendo que gire, molesta – Enserio debo decirte algo._

_–¿Qué tienes para decirme? – Elevando la voz – Créeme que todo lo que me has dicho me ha quedado bien claro, no necesitas explicarme nada y si quieres discul..._

_– ¡Pues no te lo he dicho todo! – La interrumpió haciéndola callar. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. – No lo he hecho.._

_–Entonces.. ¿qué es lo que tienes para decirme? –El silencio invadía y los ojos de Lisa brillaban – Vamos Greg, ¿a qué te refieres? – Lisa ya no soportaba ese duelo de miradas en silencio, cada segundo la herían más y más. – Por favor, ya no juegues conmigo. – Dicho esto, quiso retirarse de la escena, pero cuando giró House la retuvo apretándola de la mano. Lisa bajó la miraba y observó que sus manos se habían enlazado sin que se diera cuenta y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos._

_–¿Recuerdas...– Solo si existiera un Dios sabría por qué le tomaba tanto tiempo dejar sus dudas ir. Ella era la única que quería, el lo sabía – ...Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste mañana si había sentido algo de lo que habías dicho? – Ella no aguantó más y las lagrimas comenzaron a bordear su rostro– Yo no te respondí nada, y con eso fue suficiente para que te fueras – Se miraba atentamente, y con una mano House le quitó las gotas que caían de sus ojos– La verdad, es que sentí todo eso que dijiste y mucho más. La verdad... la verdad es que aún lo siento, y no te lo dije en ese momento ni tampoco te lo dije hasta ahora por miedo. Miedo que aún tengo, miedo a sufrir, a hacerte sufrir, a no poder manejar esto que siento, que nunca lo sentí antes. Pero ayer me dijeron, "Nunca podrás saber si nunca lo intentas". Así que aquí estoy, intentándolo para poder saber si tu.. si tu y yo podemos estar juntos, diciéndote todo esto que ni siquiera sabía que podía decir, mis sentimientos. ¿Qué me dices, Lisa? – Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y respiraba agitado, se le notaba el nerviosismo. La sonrisa se le iba borrando a medida que los segundos transcurrían sin una respuesta de ella, pero no le soltaba la mano._

_–...– Intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba asustada, y no sabía por qué. Ya había estado en esta situación antes, en sus pensamientos. Cada sentimiento, cada palabra, lo había imaginado todo, y aún así seguía muda._

_–¿Qué más necesitas que te diga? "nunca sabrás si no lo intentas.. Dame una oportunidad para probarte que soy yo quien puede caminar junto a ti... – Su miedo iba disminuyendo. Ni siquiera sabía a que le tenía miedo. Pero tampoco sabía que decir, literalmente no sabía. No podía decir que si, ni tampoco que no. – Te amo Lisa! – Estaba empleando su último recurso, el más valioso – Te amo como nunca amé a nadie! Y.._

_– Si – finalmente habló. Lo último que dijo House le dio coraje y pudo hablar._

_–... si, ¿qué?_

_–..Que...¡Sí! – Podía hablar, pero ya no podía pensar.A lo único que atinó fue a besarlo, soltó su mano y rodeó su cuello; y el su cintura. Un beso largo y tierno ocupó el momento. El silencio ya no era incómodo, sino que disfrutaban observando al amor de sus vidas con grandes sonrisas._

_– Yo también, te amo Hou-Greg. – Se tomaron nuevamente de la mano y siguieron caminando, no sabían donde, pero estaban seguros que querían seguir caminando juntos, para toda la vida._

**Fín Flashback.**

– ..Y ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida – dijeron unísono Samantha y Lisa. Lisa recordando con ternura, Sam burlándose con sarcasmo.

– Amiga, me contaste esa historia, mínimo, 15 veces.

– No, no lo hice **– **bajando de sus recuerdos, tomando su café.**  
**

– Si, lo hiciste.

– No, no lo.. – la interrumpió el sonido de la puerta.

– Y llegó la alegría del hogar... – irónica, recogiendo sus cosas.

– La idiota "alegría" siempre se olvida las llaves – abriendo la puerta – ¿Puedes llevarte las llaves algún día? – un cortito beso.

– Puedo, de ahí a que me acuerde, ya exiges demasiado. – cerró la puerta. – Traje algunas películas porno – la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello – aunque creo no harán falta.

– Idiota – riendo – ¿Y Jhon?

– Lo deje en su casa – dejando bolsas en el sofá.

– Hola mi corazón de miel – saludaba Sam a Greg mientras se ponía el saco.

– Hola osito de peluche – respondía. Clara ironía. Se demostraban odio, pero en realidad se agradaban, o al menos lo intentaban.

– Me voy Lis.

– ¿Ya? No hemos hablado nada.

– _Si 3 horas son nada, que será algo! _– gritaba House desde el cuarto, haciendo reír a las mujeres.

– Si, pero será mejor que me vaya, haber si impido la creación de un sobrino. O proviniendo de ustedes, haber si lo crean delante mío.

– _Lo segundo es más probable! – _Lisa se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza ante el comentario de su novio.

– Enserio, quiero un sobrino algún día.

– _Entonces preocúpate por tener hermanos primero! – _volvió a gritar.

– ¿Puedes dejar de meterte en las conversaciones ajenas? Le estoy hablando a Lisa, no a ti, molesto! – Gritó Sam, y miró a Lisa.

– Otra cosa por la que debes esperar sentada! – abriendo la puerta.

– Nos vemos amiga, –saludándose – Mándale un saludo al animal que tienes por novio. Pásenla lindo.

– Adiós – entre risas, cerró la puerta.

– Al fin se fue esa molestia – Abrazando a Lisa con una mano, riendo mientras la miraba a los ojos comiendo un chupetín.

– No hables así – le dio un beso fugaz – ¿No me trajiste un chupetín a mí?

– En realidad lo encontré en el suelo de la entrada

– ¡Ah! Eres un asco – limpiando su boca.

– ¡Estaba envuelto! – La besó fuerte – Debo irme

–¿Ya?

– Solo vine a dejar las cosas.

– Diablos, le hubiera dicho a Sam que no se fuera.– Saludando a su novio, todo era buen motivo para besarse.

– Llámala, con lo lento que baja la escalera debe estar en la puerta recién. Nos vemos a la noche, ponte linda.

– Adiós cariño.

Había llegado la noche, y House volvía del hospital. Había conseguido, mediante unos contactos, hacer su residencia en Michigan, para poder estar con su novia que seguía estudiando.

– Cariño estoy en casa – Quería sonar romántico, pero el tono sarcástico brotaba de él por si solo. – Y he abierto con mis llaves por ser nuestro aniversario! – El apartamento estaba oscuro, solo una tenue luz alumbraba la mesa del living, bien adornada para dos.

– Aqui estoy – Posada en el margen del arco del pasillo, con un abierto y corto vestido negro sin espalda – Me dijiste que me ponga linda, ¿qué tal estoy?

– Estas... Estas preciosa.. – encandilado la observaba – ese vestido...

– Es el de la fiesta – caminando hacia el – lo recuerdas? – lo beso y le quitó la chaqueta.

– Cómo olvidarlo.. es tan fácil de sacar. – riendo

– Fue una magnífica noche aquella, asique pensé que si lo vuelvo a usar quizás..

– Que no te quepa la menor duda!

– Solo espero que la mañana sea diferente.

– Créeme que lo va a ser, es todo tan distinto. Yo ya no me encuentro preguntando sobre amor, ya no hay nada que pretenda conocer porque entiendo que no hay relación entre amar y saber, ni tampoco me encuentro preguntando como dar, por fin comparto por el miedo a perder..

– ... ¿Qué tienes miedo a perder?

– Tengo miedo a perder.. el milagro de tus caricias llegando el amanecer – Lisa lo miraba con mucho amor. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa iluminaba.

– Estás muy romántico hoy.¿Que te pasó?

– Siempre arruinas todo – Le corrió el pelo del cuello hacia atrás – Es que lo vine ensayando toda la semana – se rieron – pero es verdad.

– Lo sé – se contemplaban, podrían pasar así toda la noche, tan solo contemplándose – Vamos a comer.

_.-.-._

_–_ Estuvo muy rico – tomando su copa de vino._  
_

– ¿Viste? me estoy dando maña para la cocina – también tomó su copa.

– ¿Te llegaron mis rosas hoy a la mañana?

– Oh por Dios, si. Quisiera que fuera nuestro aniversario todos los días! Me encantaron, gracias mi amor.

– Que bueno, no se porque pero amanecí con ganas de enviarte algo que te guste para regalarte.

– Lo amo doctor.

– Te encanta decirme doctor, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto Dr House, me encanta.

– ¿Le encanta decirme Dr House o le encanto yo?

– Decirle Dr House, obvio – House subió los ojos – Aunque pensándolo bien... – se besaron por encima de los platos.

– Te propongo un brindis.

– Me parece genial, ¿por qué quieres brindar?

– Por nosotros, y por estos maravillosos 2 años.

– Brindemos entonces.

– ¡Y por Sam! Si no fuera por la perra de tu amiga no estaríamos aquí

– ¿No?

– No. Quiero decir, yo te quería antes que me dijera todo, y sabía que tu también sentías lo mismo, pero mi único pensamiento era "¿Cómo decirle que la quiero? ¿Como hago para superarme y desafiar al mundo entero?" Y gracias a ella, supe como hacerlo.

– "Nunca sabrás si nunca lo intentas" ¿no? – House hizo una mirada afirmando – Entonces, brindemos por nosotros, por estos maravillosos dos años, y por Sam. – Chocaron las copas y se besaron – Por cierto, Sam sigue esperando un regalo de agradecimiento por ello.

– Que siga esperando.

– Eres tan malo.

– Es lo que más te gusta.

La noche fue transcurriendo y ahora estaban en el sillón mirando películas, literalmente solo las miraban, no las escuchaban ni les prestaban atención.

– Ah! me olvidé de darte tu regalo. Es común y tradicional, pero bueno, ya vendrán tiempos mejores. – Dándole la caja de bombones.

– Ay, muchas gracias! – dándole un tierno beso – Que.. que caliente caja! – Directa, y ahora le dio un largo y profundo beso. "Jhon tenía razón."

– Aquí tienes el tuyo – le entrega una cajita envuelta. La desenvuelve, la abre y dentro había una foto de ellos que les tomaron en la fiesta, con un escrito "Siempre te voy a elegir". House se quedó apreciando unos segundos con la pequeña sonrisa característica de él.

– No sabía de la existencia de esta foto.

– Pues, tengo mis contactos.

– ...Yo también, siempre te voy a elegir.

– No te quedaría otra, ¿Quien te quiere y te aguantaría como yo?

– Siempre tan romántica mi novia. – la miraba, apoyada en su hombro rodeándola con su brazo. La miraba desde arriba, y le besó la frente. – Te amo, Cuddy, te amo. Feliz aniversario.

–Feliz aniversario, House. Yo también te amo – Ya no comenzaban con ternura, se daban juntaban sus labios apasionadamente. Le sacó el vestido ahí mismo en el sillón, y ella le desabotonaba la camisa que sin corbata estaba hacía rato. La levantó en brazos y sin parar de besarla la llevó al cuarto. Daban por comenzada la noche de aniversario.

* * *

_Bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como les dije, es un cap de ambientación! :) Se que me tardé bastante en actualizar, pero se los devolví con un cap lleno de amor y bien larguito! :D Si les gusto dejen un revieew porfaa, haganme feliz :)._

_Los quieeero a todos mis lectores! Buena semana. Cami :)_


	8. Año nuevo, ¿vida nueva?

_HOLAA! :) Ok, comiendo con mis excusas jajaj, enserio che perdon por no actualizar antes! Les cuento que en noviembre perdí el pendrive donde guardo todo u.u y a finales del mes tuve una cirugía de la cual me estoy recuperando aún asi que no pude buscarlo. Milagrosamente mi hermana lo encontró la semana pasada y bueno tuve que reformar el capitulo porque en realidad estos eran dos distintos, y como quería subirlo antes que terminara el año me apuré y esto es lo que quedó! jaja ahora sí, dejo que lo lean y los disfruten! :) _

* * *

**Año nuevo, ¿Vida nueva?**

Diez de la mañana del domingo 30 de diciembre en el departamento House-Cuddy. Un hermoso día comenzaba y la pareja aún seguía en la cama. Lisa leía un libro, a pesar de ser su único día de descanso no le gustaba dormir demasiado, creía que era un desperdicio pasarse la mañana durmiendo. Su querido novio todo lo contrario, pensaba que una de las mejores cosas que tienen los domingos es dormir cuanto quisiera, claro que eso nunca ocurría; o se despertaba por la luz o el ruido que Cuddy hacía, o ella misma lo despertaba.

–¿Cómo puede una persona hacer tanto ruido tan solo leyendo un libro?–decía una voz ronca adormecida mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

–Buenos días bello durmiente** – **Le sonrió dándole un beso en la cabeza.

–Solo UN domingo me gustaría dormir hasta las once ¡Solo lees libros! Cómo puedes hacer tanto ruido. – volvía a cerrar los ojos y abrazaba a su pareja por la cadera.

–Y como papas fritas. No puedo evitar hacer ruido cuando las como – Acariciándole la cabeza sin quitar la vista del libro.

– ...quién come papas fritas a esta hora?

–Me dieron ganas. –Ya no prestaba atención a lo que leía–Además, es el único día que lo tenemos para nosotros! No lo gastarás durmiendo!

–A ti no te gustan las frituras – incorporándose en la cama –¿Acaso yo dije todo el día? ¡dije hasta las once!

–Tampoco me gustan los rubios altos y henos aquí – cerrando el libro –Y ya deja de quejarte –Lo mira, y el la mira.

–Buenos días corazoncito – le sonríe como tanto a ella le gusta.

–Buenos días mi amor –Se daban el primer beso de día y Lisa se acomodaba en el tórax de House para que la abrazara – Sabes que estuve pensando hoy –haciendo círculos en su pecho con su dedo índice.

–¿En lo de anoche? Porque yo lo voy a pensar toda la semana.

–No idiota, bueno sí pero después de eso me puse a pensar que mañana es fin de año y pensé que sería una buena excusa para que conozcas a mis padres.

–No que los judíos festejan en otra fecha el año nuevo?–Si pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de ser parte de la sociedad.

–De todas formas, eso no estaría bien.

–Déjate de excusas, enserio quiero que los conozcas. Estoy harta que me recriminen que cuando voy a visitarlos nunca voy contigo y que aún no los haya invitado aquí. Así que pensé que podríamos hacer una cena aquí, ¿qué piensas?

–Creo que es una magnífica idea.

–¿Enserio?

–¡Si!... Ah.. pero, tengo guardia mañana por la noche, qué lástima hubiera sido lindo... –Subiendo sus cejas.

–A mi no me vengas con esas, ya revisé tus horarios! –Con una libreta en la mano – Se borraba la sonrisa de House de a poco.

–Ah... Bueno... ¡Menos mal!... Entonces, mañana será. –Besando en la frente a su novia.

–Me encanta dejarte sin pretextos.

–Será mejor que me recompenses.

–¡Ay! –La puso boca arriba de repente.

–Y ya sabes como hacerlo –se sonreían y comenzaban a besarse, realmente se querían.

Ya era lunes, House estaba en la hora de su almuerzo en la cafetería junto a uno de sus amigos pasantes, William.

–¿Y que tal anda la cosa con Lisa? – Mordió su sandwich.

–Y ahí anda todo.. que se yo. La vamos llevando la relación. –tragó su comida.

–Eso no suena muy prometedor–con cara de asco– traga antes de hablar! te vas a ahogar deforme –le sirve un vaso de agua a su amigo.

–No es eso, es que no se.. ha estado muy rara el último tiempo. Tengo el presentimiento que algo me oculta.

–Yo creo que no tiene nada que ver con ella lo que te está pasando.

–Que dices idiota.

–Que creo que te ocurre alfo a ti –House izo silencio y miro hacia otro lado. Luego de un momento retomó.

–Es que.. es que siento que no confía en mi.

–¿Sólo eso? –Lo conocía bien.

–Y... y este último tiempo me.. me he estado preguntando si es esto lo que realmente quiero.

–¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? ¿A ella?

–No, no es eso. Osea sí pero pero a la vez no.

–Okay... no capto.

–Quiero decir, yo sí la quiero a ella pero me he estado preguntando si estoy preparado en verdad para esto. Para quererla, cuidarla. Ahora está todo bien, pero quizás ella más adelante busque otra cosa, formar una familia o algo. Y yo no sé si se lo podré dar en algún momento de mi vida, creo que no nací para eso.

–Eso lo debes pensar y luego hablarlo con ella.

–Gracias amigo, es el mejor consejo que me han dado. –cerrando los ojos sarcástico.

–Oye, yo nunca me jacté de buen consejero –Poniendo el último trozo de sandwich en su boca.

.

Mientras tanto, Cuddy iba a la casa de Sam a devolverle unos libros que le había prestado.

–Hey Lis! –abrió la puerta y se sorprendió a ver a su amiga.

–Hola Sam.

–Pasa, ya casi esta la comida.

–No, solo quería devolverte esto que me prestaste –Le dio los libros.

–Ah! mis libros de biología celular! Era hora mujer!

–Si me había olvidado de dártelos –Sonrió– Bueno, tu vida todo bien?

–si igual que siempre –miraron al suelo – dale pasa, hace mucho no almorzamos juntas!

–Es que..

–No hay excusa.

–Okay– Ambas entraron a la casa. Lisa dejó sus guantes, gorro y sobretodo en el perchero. Era un día muy frío y había estado nevando desde la noche. Fueron a la cocina Cuddy se sentó mientras Sam sacaba la comida del horno.

–Tarta de espinaca.

–Riquisimo –Se levanto y puso los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

–Que día tan horrible, esta mañana salí a recoger el diario ¡casi me congelo!

–Si está terrible – con la boca llena. –Esta tarta esta buenísima! no sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

–Tengo varios talentos, ¿no sabías? –se rieron, Sam bebió un sorbo de agua –Último día del año, amiga! Fue un lindo año este ¿verdad?

–Sí.. no me puedo quejar. –Se produjo un silencio que Sam interrumpió con un eructo – Ay, ¡eres un asco!

–Lo siento –inevitablemente hizo reír a su amiga.

– ¿Planes para esta noche?

–Iré a comer a la casa de mi tía y luego salgo a algún lado con mi prima Jane.

–Ah, bien.–Comió otro bocado.

–Si, estará bueno. ¿quieres venir?

–Oh no, ya no soy la de antes Sami.

–¿Tienes planes con tu hombre?

–Si... vienen a comer mis padres.. por primera vez...

–JAJAJJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJ–Sam largó a reír a carcajadas.

–¿De qué te ríes tarada? –Le dio gracia la manera de reír de su amiga.

–No, no.. es que.. jajajjaja.. –no podía parar – linda forma de festejar fin de año y recibir al año entrante.. –Lisa se reía, Sam tenía razón. Era patéticamente horrible. Miró su plato, jugando con su tenedor y la comida.

–Si la verdad, más divertido será imposible.

–Entonces–recobrando su compostura–lo tuyo con House va enserio serio.

–Si... supongo.. ya van dos años y medio, y ya no aguanto a mis padres, quieren conocerlo.

–Eso no es muy convincente.

–Lo sé.. es que últimamente he estado pensando que...

–que...

–que.. que he estado dejando de lado cosas que eran realmente importantes para mí. Quiero decir, él es importante para mi, pero.. mi futuro, mi carrera le he restado importancia. Y al fin y al cabo ese era mi objetivo, ese es mi objetivo; destacarme en algo, y que ese algo sea mi carrera. Y ahora me dí cuenta que es muy difícil mantener las dos cosas perfectas, mi relación y mi éxito en la universidad. Y que quizás...

–quizás...

–quizás tenga que elegir uno de ellos.. –No terminó de comer su plato, se le había ido el hambre. El brillo de sus ojos denotaba tristeza. Se quedó en silencio.

–Lisie.. yo creo que te metiste en una relación muy temprano. No te habías ni acostumbrado al ritmo de la universidad y ya te lo estabas timando muy serio, y no te diste tiempo para ti. Y ahora estás buscando hacerlo, pero entiendo que es difícil pensar en uno cuando una relación se basa en los dos.

–¿Quieres decir que estoy cansada de House?

–No, no de House. De la relación, quizás... –Cuddy no pudo guardar las lágrimas. Su amiga le había dicho lo que tanto ella trataba de negar.

–Es que... es que yo lo quiero tanto, y casa día lo quiero más. Cuando me despierto y estamos abrazados, yo intento moverme y el me agarra más fuerte estando dormido. Como podría dejar de quererlo. Es tan idiota, y tan bueno. Yo.. yo no sé que hacer.. Me siento tan egoísta. Cada año la relación es más seria, y menos me gusta.

–Lisa, ¿Eres feliz?–Cuddy la miró, se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

–estando con el... el me hace tan feliz.. pero no creo que realmente sea feliz. Me hace falta algo en mi vida. U no quiero irme de este mundo sin conseguirlo, y solamente lo conseguiré por mi misma. –Se secó los ojos por tercera vez –Pero.. no puedo hacerle esto..

–Pero tampoco te puedes hacer esto a ti. Yo creo que tendrás que elegir eventualmente. Y cual sea tu decisión, créeme no eres egoísta. Ojalá todos en este mundo tuvieran la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, sus objetivos. Tu tienes la oportunidad, debes estar segura que esos son realmente tus objetivos. Nadie te asegura que sea fácil.–Cuddy la mira, agradecida. Sam le tomó la mano. Aún quedaba tanto por hablar.

.

La noche cayó. House ya había vuelto. Vestía muy elegante. Ambos fingían que nada había pasado ese mediodía.

–No puedo creer que me obligaras a poner esto. Se miraba en el espejo del living. –Parezco mi primo Jack.

–Estás hermoso –ella tenía un vestido blanco que cubría sus hombros, su pecho y el completo de sus brazos, ajustado hasta la cintura y que caía hasta las rodillas como una linda y suelta pollera.

–¡¿Por qué cubriste la razón de mi existir?! –Mirando el cubierto tórax de su novia haciéndola reír.

Para que no te distraigas –Le arregló la solapa de su saco.

–Me las pagarás –La miró de frente y la besó.

–Eso no pasará –Se fue a la cocina y buscó las copas para terminar la mesa.

–¡Hablaba de sexo! –Se sentó en el sofá.

–Eso podría pasar –Se escucha el tocar de la puerta. Arlene y Albert Cuddy estaban del otro lado. –Llegaron! –House se levantó y se puso detrpas de su novia para recibir a sus suegros. La puerta se abrió y la función comienza.–Mamá! Papá! Que alegría verlos! –Lisa abrazó a sus padres.

–Hija querida, que alegría verte.

–Má, Pá, el es Gregory House, mi novio. Ella es Arlente y el es Albert. –House estrechó su mano con ambos.

–Un gusto conocerlos.

–Pasen, la cena casi está lista.

.

La noche transcurrió. Ninguno estaba del todo cómodo, pero hubo risas, historias y consejos paternos, que House y Cuddy debían escuchar callados. Pero por sobre todo, hubo cataratas de preguntas.

–¿Pero ustedes se casarán no? **– **los novios se miraron.

–Déjalos tranquilos Arlene. –Agregó Albert –Está todo exquisito hija.

–Gracias Papa.

–No, pero no quiero decir ahora, me refiero si esta en sus planes como pareja –una pregunta más incómoda no podría haber hecho.

–Aún no lo hemos hablado. –La madre la miró esperando la continuación de su respuesta, que no existía. **– **Pero... supongo que algún día lo estará.. –Se aterrorizó de su respuesta y House aún más.

–¿E hijos? –Si, finalmente podría haber hecho una pregunta más incómoda que la anterior. House se atragantó de repente y todos los miraron. No había madre más pesada que la de Cuddy.

–Estoy bien, Estoy bien. –dijo House tosiendo.

–Toma agua, cariño –Le sirvió en su vaso –Mamá, House recién se recibió y yo sigo estudiando. No, no esta en nuestros planes tener hijos. – Primera respuesta sincera de la noche.

.

Las 00:00 marcaba el reloj. Los fuegos artificiales se comenzaron a escuchar en Michigan. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie para brindar con sus copas.

–Hija querida – Albert no había hablado mucho aquella noche. Lisa lo quería mucho. Era realmente buena persona. – brindo por tu felicidad. Y si eso va de la mano de Greg, bienvenido sea. Brindo por ambos –Chocaron sus copas.

–Gracias papá, te quiero mucho. –Las palabras de su padre rebotaron en su cabeza, y le vino a la mente la charla con su amiga... ¿Era feliz?

–¡Feliz año nuevo! –Dijo Arlene.

–Feliz año nuevo! **–**repitieron unísonos y se saludaron con besos en las mejillas.

.

La cena había terminado, los padres de Cuddy ya se habían marchado y ella estaba el sofá junto a House recostados escuchando música.

–Feliz año nuevo, Lis **– **ella lo mira enternecida.

–Feliz año nuevo, mi amor – cuando estaban juntos se olvidaban todo lo dicho aquel mediodía.

–Te amo.

–Yo te amo más. **– **Se rieron y ella le daba besos, largos y cortos, le desabotonó la camisa y le beso el cuello, cuando el teléfono interrumpió.

–¡Diablos! –Lisa se detuvo – yo atiendo.

–Ok, junto las cosas de la mesa y te espero en la cama – House le guiñó el ojo.

–Hola –Levantó el teléfono y se quedó en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el suelo. –Bueno.. yo le aviso.. adiós.. –Cuddy se asomó desde la cocina.

–Qué paso? –House levantó la mirada lentamente, aún con el teléfono en la mano. –No me asustes Greg! que pasó!

–tú...

–House!

–tu papá... tuvo un ataque al corazón..– los ojos de Lisa se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas.

–¿Qué? –Se le cayó el vaso que sostenía.

–Lis...

–¡¿QUÉ?!–Se largó a llorar de a poco –¿Está bien el? House, ¿sobrevivió? –House se acercó rápido a ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que puso. Lisa se largó a llorar desconsoladamente a medida que se acurrucaba en el y se doblaba de dolor.

–Tranquila, mi amor. Todo estará bien – Le sostenía una mano que le sangraba, lastimada por un vidrio del vaso que rebotó, no dejaba de llorar –te prometo, todo estará bien..

* * *

OOOOOOOOOKAY fue medio triste el capitulo pero bueno, ninguna vida es perfecta, menos la de estos dos! jaja Espero que les haya gustado, y si no mejoraré jajja. Comentarios, arreglos, criticas, contribuciones, por favor dejen revieeeews! Háganme saber que todavía hay gente que le lee y que disfruta del huddy tanto como yo! . Les deseo a todos ustedes lectores que tengan un maravilloso fin de año y les deseo un nuevo año lleno de felicidades! Muchas gracias por leer y a varios de ustedes por dejarme leer sus historias! viva el huddy foreveeer! ajajaj,

Buen año, se los deseo con todo el corazón!.

Cami! :)


	9. Tan Sola

Perdon por la tardanza T_T . Pero es un capi largo :D , quedan solo dos más y termina :O . Igual creo que quizas le haga una secuela, no sé aún (? depende si quieren jaja. Les dejo el capi, Hay una canción que es muy triste, pero re linda :( , "solo te pido" se llama. Ojala les guste!

* * *

**Tan Sola.**

La tristeza más pura e irreversible por la ausencia de alguien que nunca volverá, y el frío sentimiento de desolación helaba las venas de Cuddy. con un largo vestido negro, bufanda y gorro que ni sabía aún tenía puesto, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida en la ventana y una taza de café ta casi frío en la mano. No pestañeaba, sus claros ojos verde azulados parecían mimetizarse con la nieve que veía caer afuera, no transmitía nada, parecía estar perdida en el tiempo- Se oyó el repentino y fuerte llanto de un niño del departamento vecino pero ella ni se inmutó, estaba fuera de ese lugar. Pestañeó, pero sus ojos seguían sin decir nada, solo mirándolos fijamente podría descubrirse el dolor que allí guardaba, que ni lágrimas había, o siquiera rastros de ella. La última vez que llanto recorrió su cara fue en la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital más cercano, cuando compartió los últimos minutos de la vida de su padre. El momento más amargo, la conversación más desesperada y el tiempo más corto que alguna vez vivió. Y todo eso grabado en su memoria, segundo tras segundo, como una película que no paraba de reproducirse en su cerebro, en su corazón, en su alma.

###############

_35 hs. antes._

–¡Papá! Qué haces acá papá, que pasó!–Cruzó media sala de CI casi corriendo sin importarle nada, con todo el maquillaje esparcido por su cara por las lágrimas.

–Hija, hija – el abrazo más fuerte y desconsolado que tuvo– no llores mi amor, todo va a estar bien, estarás bien.**  
**

–Vos también vas a estar bien, por qué decís eso!

–Me alegra haber venido a verte, estoy tan orgulloso de ti– Acarició la cara de su hija, ella sonrió apenas entre lagrimas y le tomó la mano.

–Y yo estoy orgullosa de que seas mi papá. –El tosió – ¿Estás enfermo?

– Hace un tiempo me descubrieron algo en el corazón y bueno, tarde o temprano..

– Porqué no me dijeron! Yo debí..

–No quise arruinar tus días – la interrumpió – yo y tu madre nos arreglamos muy bien. No soy invencible mi amor. – sonrió como pudo, se sentía realmente mal.

– Tienes que serlo, este, este no es tu..

– Shh, Lisie – le cubrió la boca con sus dedos – ya no te tortures tranquilízate, todo estará bien – Un silencio cubrió de repente toda la sala. Ambas miradas brillaban. –¿Y mamá?

–Ya viene, está hablando con los médicos, y con House..

–Le sigues diciendo House – Cuddy sonrió – ¿Eres feliz con el?– se quedó callada un segundo.

–Eso creo.

–No se cree en la felicidad hija, se siente. ¿Te sientes feliz con el?

–Si – vaciló – no se papi, no puedo pensar realmente no lo sé.

– Parece un gran hombre, y de verdad parece quererte. Encontrarás lo que buscas.

–Eso espero. – a ambos le caían las lagrimas. El hizo un gesto de dolor y Cuddy le acarició la cabeza. –Llamé a Julia, está viniendo para aquí.

–Si no llega a tiempo di..

–Sh, no papá, no hables así **– **respiraba agitado y no cesaba de limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos.

–Dile que la amo, y que también estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Hagan lo que les dé felicidad. Las amo, a ambas.

–Lo sé pá, yo te amo a ti también, con toda mi alma, y Julie también.

–Lis, la vida es demasiado corta, tienes que saber lo que es verdaderamente importante para ti, no te aboques a lo que no te da alegrías. Tienes la maravillosa capacidad de hacer feliz a los demás, pero nunca te olvides de la tuya, mi amor. ¿Eres feliz?

–No papi, en este momento no soy feliz y si quieres que lo sea levántate de aquí y volvámonos a casa – Sonrieron lo más que pudieron y el tosió de nuevo apretándole fuerte la mano. Aunque no con la respuesta que ella le dio, el encontró lo que buscaba.

–Espero.. que encuentres a quien o.. lo que te hace feliz, si es que ya.. si es que ya no lo encontraste y no te das cuenta.. Eres una mujer muy inteligente. – dijo todo entre cortado, cada vez le costaba más hablar.

–Igual que tú. Te amo papá.

–Yo... –inhaló fuertemente, el aire ya no le alcanzaba.

–Sh, no hables más, descansa un poco –Se dio cuenta que era el momento. Arlene se acercaba a la cama. Lisa se largó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su padre, y su madre llorando también, la enderezó y la abrazó como nunca lo hizo.

###############

Ya nada sería lo mismo. La vida es demasiado corta, tienes que saber lo que es verdaderamente importante para ti. A pesar del frío que sentía dentro suyo, se paró, se quitó el gorro, la bufanda y suspiró. Caminó hacia el living donde en una repisa tenia una foto de ella y su padre en vacaciones hace algunos años. Sacó la foto del porta-retrato, la observó durante unos segundos y la llevó contra su pecho cerrando fuerte los ojos. Giró rápidamente asustada por el ruido de la puerta que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Hey – dijo House, cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo– ¿Estás mejor Lisie?– Ella cambió su expresion de susto por enojo.

–No, realmente no lo estoy – se dió vuelta y siguió observando la foto – que pregunta estúpida.

Le llamó la atención su inusual y descortés respuesta, aunque no se sorprendió._ Obviamente que no está mejor genio, se le acaba de morir el padre, una pregunta re estúpida._ Le quería decir algo, pero no sabía que, no estaba preparado para esta situación. _Mierda_.

–¿Cenaste ya? –Se acercaba para saludarla, Pero Lisa dejó la foto en la repisa, se fue de nuevo a la cocina y él la siguió.

–No, no tengo hambre en verdad–Abrió la heladera buscando más que algo que beber, una excusa para no tener que mirar a la cara a House. Sacó el agua y fue a agarrar un vaso.

– Puedo pedir pizza –Estaba desorientado, no sabía si estaba actuando así por la tristeza de haber perdido a su padre, lo cual sería entendible, o si estaba enojada, lo cual no sería tan entendible. _¿O si?_

– Puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo acabo de decir que no tengo hambre. –Se sirvió el vaso de agua y, cuando giró, House estaba frente a ella muy cerca, lo que la hizo sobresaltar y derramar agua – Mierda – Quiso moverse de lugar pero el la retuvo del brazo.

– Lisa – Buscó su mirada pero ella se escondía mirando el suelo, no tenía ganas de pelear.

–Déjame secar eso – se soltó de sus brazos pero la agarró más fuerte – Suéltame idiota!

– Puedes limpiar después – Se contenía, no era momento de enojarse con ella. Cuddy se soltó de nuevo pero se quedó en el lugar. –Mírame– le agarró la cara pero ella la corrió y levanto la mirada. Estaba descalza, pero esa no era la razón por la que sus miradas estaban tan lejanas –Dime qué sucede –ella hizo silencio, solo lo miraba como si sus ojos transmitieran fuego.–Qué te pasa Lisa?

– Mi papá acaba de morir, no estoy segura si te enteraste – le dijo con odio y sarcasmo, se fue al living sin siquiera tomar el vaso de agua.

–Vamos, no te hagas la tonta – otra vez la siguió.

–¿Yo me hago la tonta? – sonrió con ironía – Enserio, no sé si te enteraste, como casi ni estuviste en su funeral, ni siquiera acompañándome.

–¿Me estás cargando? –sonrió incrédulo.–¿Estás enojada por eso? –lo fulminó con la mirada – ¡Si que estuve allí!

–¡Ni siquiera saludaste a mi madre, House! Yo estaba a punto de estallar en llanto y te fuiste sin más! –Se le estaban hinchando los ojos –tampoco saludaste a mi hermana!

– No la conozco siquiera! – Se iba acercando a ella.

–Exacto! tampoco te interesaste en conocerla! ¿Qué clase de persona deja a su pareja en esa situación? – Ella se iba alejando.

–Si sabes que no fue a propósito! Me llamaron de urgencia del hospital! –Elevaba su voz a medida que ella lo hacía.

–Y te vino justo la urgencia, ¿no? – tragó saliva y se secó las lágrimas – ¿Qué mejor excusa que una urgencia médica para salir del funeral al que NO querías asistir?

– No, no.. – ahora el comenzaba a enojarse – no empieces con tus cosas, inventas situaciones que–

– ¿Me invento cosas? – sonreía incrédula – Claro, porque la muerte de mi padre no me afectó en nada entonces me gasté el tiempo inventando estupideces para hacerte pasar el rato – House abrió los ojos grande y se sorprendió ante su sarcasmo y frialdad.

–Por favor, Lisa. Yo nunca dije que no quería ir.

–Oh, no te preocupes –Se acercó y le habló directamente a los ojos disminuyendo la voz – No hacía falta que lo dijeras, 3 años de estar contigo me lo gritaron – se giró y se fue de la habitación. House, otra vez, la siguió.

– ah claro, se ve que me conoces tanto – le gritó desde el pasillo. Lisa lo escuchó desde el cuarto, suspiró enfurecida, entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente salió del cuarto topándose con él en la puerta, a centímetros.

–¿Sabes qué? – gesticulaba con sus labios exageradamente, pero sus ojos permanecían inmóviles – Hasta hace unas horas creía conocerte bastante bien –a pesar del frío estaban sudando ambos – sabía que no querías ir, pero pensé que lo harías, por mi

_Yo también pensé que lo haría_, pensó House.

– en el día más horrible, doloroso de mi vida, que más te necesite, me dejaste, me cambiaste por tu trabajo – entró de nuevo en la habitación, comenzó a sacarse el vestido y House se posó en el marco de la puerta – en tu miserable vida saliste de casa por una urgencia! NUNCA! Y lo haces en el funeral de mi papá? – sentada en la cama, en ropa interior, lo miró unos instantes y suspiró enojada y decepcionada.

– Lis, vamos, yo – hizo un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo cuando Cuddy se paró.

– No, claramente no te conozco – se puso y abrochó sus jeans. Abrió el ropero, House miraba el suelo, no sabía que decir.

– Cuando te recibas y trabajes me entenderás – _Mierda, Mierda_. No dijo nada más estúpido porque no tuvo tiempo.

–Ah, no. – con las manos apoyada en el ropero, bajó la cabeza y sonrió sarcástica, de nuevo. –Esto es el colmo. Eres un verdaderos hijo de puta. – levantó la mirada y se acercó lento a House – lo que faltaba que digas.

– Ponte algo, te vas a enfermar – intentando remediarlo, ella solo lo ignoró y continuó.

– Minuto a minuto que estuve en ese lugar moría más y más al saber que nunca más abrazaría a mi padre, pero de una estúpida manera me consolaba pensando "que suerte tengo de tenerte a mi lado, que cuando me de vuelta allí estarás, que cuando llegue a casa me abrazarás". Pero no estabas – su voz ya estaba totalmente quebrada – solo era yo mirando el cuerpo pálido de mi padre sin nadie que me sostuviera la mano, que me haga sentir que no estoy sola. – House abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ello miró sus labios cortados por el frío, luego a los ojos de nuevo, y fue al placar. Agarró la primer remera y buzo que encontró.

–Lis, no estás sola, nunca lo estarás. – le dijo mirando como se ponía el buzo y cuando terminó su oración, ella lo miró, pero ya no con enojo, con tristeza esta vez.

– Si, Greg, estoy muy sola – se mordió los labios con pena y House con su miraba azul bien vidriosa, al igual que la de ella, la contemplaba, ojos rojos y húmedos –porque en este momento debería estar llorando de dolor en tu pecho acurrucados en el sillón, y en su lugar lloro de ira. Debería estar lamentando la pérdida de mi papá en vez de discutir esto, y para colmo no te das cuenta. – House realmente no la entendía, no podía comprenderla Y Cuddy lo sabía. El no sabía lo que ella quería escuchar, por que tampoco sabía si lo que había hecho estaba del todo mal. Y solo atinó a decir:

–¿Que cosa? – que era lo que no se daba cuenta?. Cuddy cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Nada House, nada– _¿House?__ Esto no puede ser bueno._ Se puso las medias y buscó sus zapatillas. House la miraba desconcertado.

–¡¿Qué cosa?! – elevó la voz, pero se arrepintió – ¿Qué es lo que no me doy cuenta? – Cuddy ya tenía puesto su bufanda color azul y fue al living pasando al lado de el sin mirarlo siquiera, a buscar su sobretodo. House la siguió, por cuarta vez. – Me trataste del peor bastardo ¿y ahora no terminas esta estúpida discusión? – _Estúpida discusión.. _Ella ya tenía puesto su sobretodo y se estaba colocando los guantes.. _ESTÚPIDA DISCUSIÓN... _giró su cabeza lentamente hacia House, lo miró fulminante e hizo un respiro profundo..

–Eres la persona más egoísta y arrogante que conocí – caminaba lento hacia el – me dijiste que cuando trabaje voy a entender lo que hiciste –

– Lo harás – la interrumpió esperanzado. Ella rodó los ojos. _Mierda._

–Me dijiste eso, eso en lugar de disculparte, – _Mierda x2 _– disculparte y aceptar tu error! Eres capaz de verme llorar y aguantar todo esto en lugar de aceptar que te equivocaste, que cometiste un error! – Estaban parados al lado de la puerta y Lisa tenía una mano en le picaporte. House la miraba desorientado.

–Lo siento muchísimo Lis, si yo –

– No, – rió – no te disculpes, porque interiormente aún crees que lo que hiciste es correcto, que tu paciente está vivo gracias a ti, lo que dudo ya que no eres el único doctor – gesticulaba con sus cejas.

– Eso no es así, si yo hubiera sabido que te lastimaría así yo jamas lo habría hecho, yo –

– ¿Enserio? Porque yo creo que lo harías hoy y siempre, porque así eres. Tus "urgencias" serán siempre más importante que las de cualquiera. Tu miedo fue mas importante que mi dolor, House. – Lo conocía tan bien.

– No seas injusta, Cuddy – ya estaba enojado – siempre estuve ahí, siempre estoy aquí para ti!

– Mientras estés para ti mismo – bajó la voz, sus ojos estaban húmedos y brillantes – y no importa cuanto lo sientas hoy – le tomó la cara con la mano – se que no estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste.

– Estás tan equivocada – le quitó la mano de su cara.

–¿Tu crees? – abrió un poco la puerta, se sentían las correntadas frías que corrían por los pasillos del edificio.

– Sabes que no haría nada para herirte, sabes que te amo – Cuddy lo miró, insegura de lo que estaba por decir.

– No estoy tan segura si lo que sientes es amor – House se sorprendió, la miró desconcertado y herido.

–¿Tu no me amas? – Cuddy vaciló, no quería responder esa respuesta ahora,_ ¿Eres feliz hija?._ House no entendía el silencio y el vació de sus ojos, la miraba ansioso.

–Me voy a caminar – House soltó su mano y dio dos pasos hacia atrás – si me amas, no me molestes, necesito acostumbrarme a la soledad.

Compartieron miradas unos segundos más, pero ninguno de los dos atinó a besarse como suelen hacerlo. Cuddy abrió la puerta y salió sin más. House solo la vio marcharse. Solo la vio cerrar la puerta. _¿Si la amo no la molesto? _Apoyó su cabeza y puños contra la pared, cerró los ojos. _¿Por qué tengo que arruinar todo siempre? _Todo se derrumbaba_. _Nunca debió haberse metido en una relación, el lo sabía. _Todo esto es una mierda. No sirvo para esto. Nunca lo haré. _Ya había oscurecido y hacía frío. Se dio vuelta y miró hacia el techo, como si le hablara a alguien sobre el. _¿Por qué nunca le puedo dar las cosas que necesita tener? _Puso sus manos sobre su frente y se refregó los ojos. _¡¿Por qué nunca le puedo decir las palabras que necesita oír?__  
_

_– _Qué mierda quieres de mi Lisa, que tengo que hacer ahora... – dijo en voz baja y se quedó mirando fijo al frente. De repente se paró firme. _No sé que tengo que hacer pero..–_Tu no tienes que acostumbrarte a la soledad – Agarró su chaqueta, las llaves y salió.

###############

_Solo te pido un abrazo más, que me apriete mucho más que ayer._

_Solo te pido una mirada más, que a través de ella pueda ver_

_ las cosas que hacen y sienten tipos como vos, los que mueren de pie._

Lloraba desde antes de salir de su casa. Lloraba cuando salió y lloraba ahora. Caminó hasta la pequeña plaza que había a dos cuadras del departamento. A pesar del frío y la oscuridad, había gente aún. La noche era bastante fea, nevaba.

_Solo te pido un consejo más, que por siempre deba recordar._

_Solo te pido un enojo más, para saber qué camino tomar._

_Y cuando mi hijo pregunte por su abuelo, le diré que está en un lugar mágico,_

_que está en el cielo y siempre lo va a guiar, siempre lo va a guiar._

Desconsolada, mantenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Dentro suyo tenía furia, dolor, pero por sobre todo tristeza. Tenia su corazón inundado de tristeza. Por su padre, por su novio, por ella. Nunca más vería a su padre, su novio no estaba con ella, y por consecuencia de ambos, ella estaba sola. No quería acostumbrarse a la soledad, quería girar la cabeza y que el estuviera ahí para abrazarla. Orgullosos, ambos.

_Solo te pido una sonrisa más, para saber como sonreír de aquí en más._

_Solo quisiera hacerte el mejor favor, para que mi culpa se vaya con el Sol_

_y la Luna no me reproche lo que el tiempo no me dejó vivir con vos._

_Estúpido House, ¿Por qué carajo tienes que ser tan tú?_ Estaba sentada sola en un banco. La nieve caía y no le importaba._ ¿Por qué no puedes saber que te necesito? ¿Por qué no puedes leer mi mente y venir aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que en realidad no quiero estar sola nunca más?_

_Solo te pido una lágrima más, que inunde todo mi corazón._

_Solo quisiera una última despedida, que manche de alegría el resto de mi vida._

_Y mientras mis lágrimas de luto caen en tu mejilla entiendo_

_que no tendré lo que más quiero; ese minuto más, solo un minuto más._

_¿Por qué te fuiste papá? ¿Por qué? Mamá te necesita, Julie te necesita.. yo te necesito. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué estoy tan sola?_ Bajó la cabeza y ya no lloraba en silencio, ya no podía contenerlo Y en ese momento se asustó al sentir una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y un intento de alegría recorrió su alma. Intentó sonreír pero en su lugar un gran llanto salió despedido. Se paró y lo abrazó fuertemente.

–Cometí el error de dejarte sola una vez, no lo volveré a hacer – dijo House con los ojos vidriosos.

– Te dije que.. – con la respiración agitada, pensó que no vendría.

_–_ Estoy aquí porque si te amo. Vine porque te necesito, decirte cuanto lo siento _– _aún seguían abrazados, las lágrimas de ella caían en el hombro de el mientras le hablaba al oído _–_ Pero ahora no importa lo que o necesite, vine porque tu me necesitas, y es lo más importante para mi. Dime lo que sientes, pregúntame lo que quieras. _– _Se separaron tomándose de los codos y la miró a los ojos _– _No tienes que acostumbrarte a la soledad, mi amor.

___– _No quiero acostumbrarme a la soledad. Pero.. solo voy a perdonarte porque otra cosa no quiero. – Se miraron un instante y Cuddy lo besó intensamente. Ambos estaban helados, pero aún así ella necesitaba sentir la calidez de su boca, de sus labios sobre los de ella. Hacía mucho no se besaban con tanto sentimiento. Lo terminaron lentamente y House la besó en la mejilla con mucha ternura. Ella temblaba y no era por el frío.

– Mi papá murió mi amor. – Se apoyó en su pecho y la abrazó.

– Lo sé Lis, lo sé.

– Mi papá murió.. – cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza.

– Nunca vas a estar sola, ¿me oíste? – Le levantó el mentón con la mano para recomponerla. Cuddy asintió con la cabeza.

– Si mi amor, yo si te amo con todo mi corazón, enserio – dijo ella.

– Ya lo sé eso. Y tu sabes que yo te amo a ti. – Se besaron de nuevo dulcemente.

– Si, lo se – Ambos sonrieron con mucha tristeza.

– Vamos a casa, hace demasiado frío. – La tomo de la mano – Puedo pedir pizza si quieres.

– Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre – sonrió apenas – pero abrázame, y nunca me sueltes – Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la agarro fuertemente.

– Nunca, jamás.

* * *

**Reviewss? =) porfi. Pobrecita Cuddy :(**


End file.
